collared
by tobi1989
Summary: Summary: what if juniors was a different kind of club? What if the fight that Yang started had ended a bit different? What if her semblance affected her reactions to certain actions?
1. The club

A/N: Hello before you begin Reading, if am going to say some things.

My first language is not English so forgive the bad grammar

This is not going to be a serious story, I tried that with another fic and I am stuck trying to see if I either abandon it or just finish it with some rushed chapters.

This will be a one shot. If I got more than 15 reviews/favs I might make more

I am not going to bother with plot holes; it is a bitch trying to justify something.

So if the characters are too different from canon, if yang resigned too easy to her fate, how aura should prevent something like that, how she ended enjoying what happened, why didn't the police arrive until next day?, etc.

Just don't ask and enjoy the story, and don't think too much about it.

Junior´s club

People say you know everything." snarled the blonde girl as she pulled out her scroll and shoved it at Junior's face. "Tell me where I can find her, and I'll let you go."

"I've never seen her before, I swear!" came Junior's pained response.

"Excuse me?!" the blonde girl tightened her grip. Junior visibly staggered. The men in the club winced in sympathy.

"I swear it!"

Junior's bouncers and guards began rushing in, surrounding their boss and the blonde bombshell with their weapons drawn.

The girl threw junior through the air and he crashed through one of the Club's glass pillars.

The blonde girl launched herself into the air with a cocky smile on her face and a flaming fist aimed at the ground.

"Yellow beauty burns... Gooooooold", the speakers blared.

With a resounding crash, the girl had struck the floor so hard it rippled, the closest bouncers and guards flying away by the sheer force of the blow. Jaune himself was pushed back on his butt.

The girl didn't let up. Before the rest of Junior's security could figure out what was going on, the girl had lunged, and with the momentum of a somersault, smashed another guard to the ground with a painful-sounding kick.

She didn't just stop there. Apparently, she had what seemed to be shotguns on her gauntlets, and she used them to great effect as a mid-range firearm, or as a method to launch herself forward and add even more momentum to her punches.

The DJ himself got in the action. Picking up what looked to be a tommy gun, the DJ started firing at the blonde.

Didn't help though, the blonde weaved through the hail of gunfire, and, launching herself with a shot from both her gauntlets, she landed on the elevated platform. From there, she kicked the DJ twice, slammed his head on his controls, and threw him to the dance floor for good measure.

The man landed painfully on the ground, probably begging for death. Without his aura, he probably would've broken every bone in his body.

Many people winced. They knew the feeling.

The dance floor flashed from black to white. While two young women talked with each other.

"Melanie, who is this girl?" inquired Miltiades, as she sauntered in beside her sister.

"I don't know, Miltia." replied Melanie, arms crossed, and confident, "but we should teach her a lesson."

The blonde responded by reloading her gauntlets and peppering them with gunfire as she leaped down.

The twins dodged the initial volleys, then flanked the blonde.

The way they carried themselves meant that they were fighters, both Miltia and Melanie rushed the blonde with bladed claws and heels relentlessly, not giving her any chance to react.

It was over, both the twins had delivered a painful side kick on the blonde and she was knocked on her back.

We all know that wasn't how it went, though.

Instead of getting knocked out, the blonde used the momentum to roll back on her feet. Using her gauntlets to propel herself forward yet again, she launched herself off like a speeding bullet towards Melanie.

The white-dressed twin didn't see it coming and took a right hook to the face.

The red-twin on the other hand, was caught off-guard and was barely able to defend herself with her claws before shotgun-powered punches knocked her straight through yet another glass pillar.

It was an impressive fight that could have lasted all night, but luckily for Yang she got the decisive blows and got them down for the count fast, unluckily for her she failed to notice an unknown who shot her a dart.

She felt a sudden sting in the back of her neck and then only darkness.

When she finally woke up she didn't know what had just happened. _'What happened?'_ , she thought to herself as the feeling came back into her body. Yang felt uncomfortable she opened her eyes to see where she was but discovered that there was something obstructing her view. When she attempted to move her hands wouldn't obey her. Now Yang was starting to become panicked, she tried to call out but discovered something round in her mouth attached to straps around the back of her head was muffling her calls for help.

It finally dawned on her what was happening. She had been captured, tied up, blindfolded, ball gagged and she even had a collar on. Upon realizing all of this one final realization came over her filling her veins with ice, she was also completely naked.

"I see you're finally awake."

Yang froze for a split second before struggling against her bonds wildly while screaming at the top of her lungs. However the only sounds she made that reached her ears were muffles.

"Don't bother moving girl, those are reinforced dust ropes, incredible soft but still capable of stopping even an ursa, a half drugged little girl like you stands no chance in getting free." He commented calmly

She ignored him and struggled for what felt like hours but all that seemed to do was to get herself tired and sweaty. All the while she could hear her kidnapper preparing something behind her. Eventually she rolled on her side breathing heavily threw her nose.

"Well if you're finally done then maybe we can get on with your punishment".

Yang's blood ran cold, _Punishment_ , what did that mean. She could tell from the sound of the voice that is was a male and his voice sounded somewhat young. However the voice was laced with such a commanding tone that sent shiver to her body.

"I don't care why you started the fight upstairs but you hurt my friends and you are going to pay for that." Yang felt her world come crashing down around her and started to remember. She started a fight (not intentional it just short of happened), she felt a sting before falling unconscious and now she was naked and completely defenseless in a mysterious man talking about punishment.

"I suppose you deserve a small amount of information. You see, _junior_ is not just a bar, it is also a club for people with…selective tastes." Said Yang's captor in a voice that sounded amused at explaining himself to a small child

Yang attempted to start struggling again but that didn't last long. As she began to breathe heavily again she heard her capture leaning down next to her and start playing with Yang's hair touching it like she was some kind of pet.

Normally Yang would have gone berserk, but right now she was too tired to fight back, which is what her captor wanted. She just let her captor continue to play with her hair while he finished speaking.

"I know how this looks child, but don't worry I am a gentleman, I am not going to rape you." He said in a reassuring tone

Yang didn't know what to think at this point. She was defenseless in front of a man and he assured her that she wasn't going to take advantage.

Suddenly the man grabbed a fistful of Yang's hair and pulled up, causing her to moan in pain.

"But you have been a bad girl, you hurt my friends and caused mayhem upstairs. So I am going to punish you for it. I had plans with the twins for tonight, but thanks to you they are indisposed, it is only fair that you take their place." He said

Yang wasn't sure what she meant at first. She heard a cricking sound and then she felt the first of many painful shocks on her back.

Her captor was shocking her with a cattle prod like she was some kind of animal.

Yang moaned into her gag in pain and began to struggle again, but she soon realized that all she was doing was rolling back and forth exposing more skin to be shocked. Eventually she realized that all she could do was to wait until her captor had finished.

But her captor didn't stop with her back, he shocked her shoulders, thighs, breasts, hands and feet, Yang didn't stop moaning the entire time. However halfway her punishment she noticed something, it didn't hurt so much anymore. Actually it started to feel really good.

Suddenly Yang was struck with a sudden realization. She was enjoying it. She had never felt this much pleasure in her life. But before she could contemplate this her thoughts were interrupted by her kidnapper.

"Listen girl as much as I am enjoying this, I have an airship to take. I think it's time to end this, but before I do I will like to hear your screams so I am going to remove your gag. But I will tell you something first." He said

Without much choice Yang listened to her captor.

"One this room is soundproof so if you scream for help no one will hear you, two you could have killed someone upstairs so don't bother asking for mercy, Third I've been recording all of this and if you breathe so much as a word about this to anyone that footage will be all over Vale. Finally up until now the prod was in the lowest to prevent you from fainting; now I am going to put it in the highest to end this in a few minutes, so brace yourself girl you are going to be in a world of pain." He said while removing the gag off

Yang was scared out of her mind but she knew she couldn't do anything. So instead to scream at the top of her lungs in a desperate attempt to attract help or ask for mercy, she braced herself for what was about to come.

It wasn't enough.

She screamed as electricity coursed through her body once again.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed again as the prod made contact with her body once again.

The last shocks came as a surprise they lasted a good 6 seconds each and were alternated between her breasts, more precisely right in her nipples, by then Yang ended aphonic, incapable of even whispering.

Suddenly she the straps around her being removed, the kidnapper caressing her body and whispering sweet words

"It is over dear, it is over, and you took it like a big girl. Just rest now you have earned it, and don't worry about the trouble you caused I will speak with junior, everything will be fine tomorrow. "

Yang was too tired to do anything, so she waited a few more seconds and then darkness overtook her again.

The next morning the police arrived, a cover was made by the club, junior didn't pressed charges, Ruby found Yang, the sisters were reunited and everything went back to normal.

Yang would have thought that it was all a dream that she had only been drugged and fell unconscious, if not for the video that her kidnapper had copied on her scroll.

It had a very good resolution and showed her in all her naked glory being shocked from different angles.

She was going to pretend that nothing had happened.

Sadly seeing the video in private at night and getting wet by it she realized that something... She had enjoyed being tied up and punished.

So she made a vow in the middle of the night: she will find this unknown kidnapper and will repeat what happened at least one more time.


	2. the contract

A/N: I not going to bother with timelines, grammar, drama or lack of it. Or decent plot in general.

Team JNPR was leaving the classroom when Yang intercepted them.

"Hey vomit boy do you have a moment? I would like a word with you in private." She said with a smile

"Yes, of course, guys go ahead I will catch you later." He said

Once they were alone Yang began to speak.

"I will go to the point. I know it was you the one that…well…you know punished me at junior´s club" she stated seriously

"How do you know?" he asked too stunned to even deny knowing what she was talking

"Thanks to my puppies, guys tend to look at me a lot and well by some reason their girlfriends rather than get angry with them, they get angry with me. Obviously they are too coward to fight me, so they simple get my scroll number (I don't know how) and anonymously send me hate messages, after a while It got annoying, so I put an app in my scroll, anyone who sends me a message gets a Trojan that helps me to track their scroll, and well I won't say what I do, but needless to say I convince them to stop. That is how I knew my kidnaper was in your dorms, afterwards it was either you or Ren." She said

"Then how do you know it is me? It could be Ren" he said

"He could, but your commanding voice when leading and the fact that you know what I am talking about was what gave you away." She said

A few minutes of silence passed, you could almost hear the nervous heartbeat of Jaune by then

"Listen Yang I know that what I did was bad but..." he was interrupted

"Yes I know, I really hurt many people back then and given that I was an unconscious and defenceless young girl in a shady club, I got lucky that a few shocks was all I got. That is not what I wanted to talk with you" stopping him with her hand

"So… what is this about it?" he asked, not understanding what this was

After a few minutes she answered

"Jaune, what is a semblance?" she asked

"A semblance is the manifestation of one person soul and it affects in a greater or lesser degree the mind and body of said individual. But what does it have to do with this?" he asked

"Well you know some examples of how some semblances affect the mind and bodies of the users?" she asked

"Yes, someone with a semblance of speed like Ruby will have a petit body and will think fast while moving at high speeds; if you could manipulate ice then your body temperature will be colder, just to name some."

"Well remember my semblance? How it Draws Strength from Hits? Well to do that my semblance change the pain receptors of my body" She explained

"So it makes you insensitive to pain?" He asked

"No, making me incapable of feeling pain will cause some problems like I don't know, being incapable of feeling if I sit in a stove cooking my own ass or some shit like that. My semblance alters my mind so I can handle the pain, in other word it makes it either acceptable or pleasurable." She explained with a straight face

"Wait a second are you saying that your semblance...makes you a masochist? Hahahaha" Jaune couldn't help it he laughed.

"Har har, laugh all you want vomit boy, I have never really cared about those side effects, I just consider this a weird trait of my semblance. To make story short after the pleasant encounter I had with you, I began to look into masochism, bondage, electrocution, etc. Listen the point is I have gotten interested in trying, but at the same time it scares me, so I wanted to ask if you could help Me." she said while blushing

After a few minutes he spoke

"Yang don't get me wrong but this lifestyle isn't for everyone, you shouldn't just do it because you enjoyed a little pain thanks to your semblance. Besides I doubt you have the money to pay 10 000 liens per session, even then I am not the kind of domme you need."

"Someone pays that much to be electrocuted? And what do you mean the domme I need?" she was stunned

"or to electrocute someone, and the domme…well there is a lot of fetishes and preferences that I am not going to describe, but basically, mine is…well I like to degrade my partner, I could spent an entire hour just insulting her and calling her names, but if I whip or hit her I will need to rest after a few minutes." He said

"So I need someone else?" she asked

"Yang didn't you hear what I said?" he asked

"Oh I heard you, I am just going to ignoring you" she said

"You are going to try it no matter what I say, right?" he stated with a sigh

"You bet vomit boy" she answered smirking

"Fine I don't want you get hurt, so I will help you, besides it will be good not having to always wait if the twins are available. Come here at midnight tonight." he said while sending the instructions of the location to her scroll.

"What is this place?" she asked curiously

"one of the many empty classrooms of beacon that nobody uses, it is pretty hidden so almost no one goes there, still I will put some glyphs to make it soundproof, It is not perfect but it will have to do as a dungeon. Just come to this place at midnight and don't tell your team, they will try to follow and get us in trouble."

With that both of them went to classes

Hidden classroom midnight

Jaune was waiting for Yang to come, when she arrived she took the chair in front of him and he began to speak.

"First of all I want you to read very careful this contract before we even begin with anything. Read and ask any questions you have." Jaune said

Yang was a bit disappointed with Jaune`s decision to start with the legalistic end of things. After all, she had made an investigation of the whole S&M world, she was ready to start, right? But he did have a point—after all, something solid, like a contract, would erase any and all doubts she or he could have.

"Oh. Okay." Yang said and began reading.

After a few minutes.

"Well I reread twenty times and I have to say: aren't you going a little over board? I mean according to this you can fuck me whenever you want, and I have no say in the matter—nothing you do to me can be considered rape, I don't even have a safe word." She said nervously

"Yang I have had problems with safe words before: I couldn't listen, the girl was too tired to speak, she said it in the middle to stop me from Cumming because I did the same to her, she forgot it, I couldn't gag her for it, etc. So I made a contract that is binding, and yes I really can force you to do anything. But only while wearing the collar which you only have to put it in this classroom, no this dungeon. So I can't give you orders in the outside unless you put the collar by yourself." He said

"But what if you do something I don't like? Will you just stop when I tell you?" She asked

"No, I won't stop, the submissive denying and begging to stop is part of the charm. After the session you can inform me if you ended up enjoying or not, based on that I will decide the best course of action. One way or another you will have to trust me." He said

After reading it over and thinking hard about it, she realized he was right. So everything resumed in one question.

Did she really wanted this?

Yes.

The contract was probably at bit extreme, but once again it was what she wanted.

"Alright, I'm consenting to any and all sexual activities you may initiate with me for the duration of this relationship, regardless of the consequences." Yang said 

"Don't worry Yang I know what I am doing, besides, this contract becomes null and void if either of us decides to terminate the relationship, so I'm not to abuse your trust." He said

Then the two of them signed the contract.

"There we go. As of right now, you can do whatever you want with me, and I can't stop you." Even as she said it, Yang felt her crotch getting warmer.

"Let's start with something simple slave, put the collar and strip I am going to inspect you"

She did so immediately, eager to start.

He put his hand on her pussy startling her

"Mmm… is a little tight. Tell me slave are you a virgin?" he asked her while fingering her pussy

"Y-yes" she said while blushing

"Do you want me to fuck you right here? Right now?" he asked

"Yes, master." She answered

"Well you have to earn it" he said

Jaune took the contract and held it up to read. Then he reached a thermos in the floor which he had brought and handed it to her.

The blond fumbled with the thermos, brushing her fingers across it as if she couldn't think of anything to do with it.

"This is an herbal tea to prevent pregnancy, after you drink it read the contract. You will sit on my lap and I will be fingering you while you do it, you can cum after finishing. If you fail, you will have to wait until next time to prove me you deserve being taken." He commented casually

Yang drank the tea, handled the thermos back, sat and began reading immediately. Moaning and grunting while feeling his dick on her ass and his fingers on her pussy.

 **Slave Contract**

I, Yang Xiao Long, henceforth referred to as "slave" (or any other name my Master chooses to give me), submit, of my own free will into complete and total slavery to master Jaune Arc, and agree to the following terms and conditions as stated in this Contract of Slavery.

This slave agrees to be trained in any manner MASTER Jaune Arc wishes.

While collared in her master's presence this slave will always speak respectfully to him and never respond to her birth name.

This slave agrees to obey her master to the absolute best of her ability and to devote herself entirely to his pleasure and desires.

This slave agrees to put on, wear, or take off any article of clothing or instrument of bondage her Master chooses while being collared.

This slave agrees to any improvements (temporary) her Master wishes for her, using a means he considers better.

This slave is free to tell anyone about her status as a slave to anyone she wishes, but Master won't take responsibility for the consequences and she is forbidden from revealing Master´s identity without his approval.

This slave will never disobey her Master no matter how much she questions her Master's order. If this Slave ever does disobey an order from her Master she will gladly accept her punishment later.

This Slave agrees and understands that any infractions of this agreement, or any act slave commits which displeases her Master, will result in punishment which she will gracefully submit. This might include, but is not limited to: 

Punishment strokes, delivered in any manner punishment.

Prolonged bondage or gagging in any manner punishment.

Being forced to sleep on the floor, in chains or bondage.

Confinement in a cage, cell or locked box.

Deprivation of food or sleep.

Assignment and completion of punishment tasks.

Humiliation and degradation.

This slave also understands that not only my Master can punish me for discipline but also for his own amusement.

This slave also agrees to the following behavioural specifications:

I will not sit, lie on or use the furniture without the expressed permission of the Master Arc.

I will not cum without his permission.

I will keep myself scrupulously clean at all times.

When collared I will not act defensively when questioned by my master. 

I will never interrupt my master when speaking.

I will not engage in sex, intimate touching, or engage in any way without the expressed permission of my Master while collared.

I will always wait for my Master naked, collared, in four legs and lifting my ass, holding said position until released by my Master. 

I will inform my master promptly if I break any of his rules.

Legal repercussions for the Master: 

Master Jaune Arc will not expose the slave to anything that endanger her life like HIV/AIDS, sexually transmitted deceases, interfering with her training as a huntress, etc.

Master will keep this slave's secrets at all times.

Without the collar Master Arc can´t give any orders to slave.

Any transgressions made by Yang Xiao Long won´t be taken on slave.

This contract can be annulated by any party without consequences, but in doing so they will end this master/slave relationship.

I understand that as a slave I have no rights and that disobedience in any form will result in painful, mental and physical punishment. I, further, release Master Jaune Arc from any past, present, or future liability in connection with or as a result of this agreement.

I, therefore agree to, by the affixation of my signature, this Contract of Slavery and freely give myself to Master Jaune Arc.

Signed By Signed By

楊曉長 弧

Yang Xiao Long/Slave Jaune Arc/Master 

When she finished reading it, Jaune took the contract back.

"Okay, you've done well. Really well, in fact you haven't cum even when I said you could. I think you deserve your reward." he said

Yang´s lips parted, but whether it was to speak or something else they would never find out. Jaune's mouth descended over hers and silenced her for good with a kiss. She tensed, but eventually she began to relax, leaning into the kiss.

Jaune got close to her until his mouth was just above her ear and whispered.

"Slave this is the first rule I am going to give you: a slave places her Master's pleasure in front of her own."

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"It means the kiss was your reward. If you want me to take you, first have to pleasure me." He said

"That's not fair." She complained only to get a slap on the face

"Don't speak back to me bitch that was just a warming. You need to do what you are told" he kneeled her in front of him and unzipped his pants

"Now suck me or you won't get laid tonight. I'll send you right back without fucking you until I change my mind." he said firmly, quite enjoying her helpless desperation.

This is it, both thought. This is where I see if I/SHE really want/s it.

He watched with great satisfaction as Yang began reaching up tentatively with her tongue, the tiny pink appendage flapping around almost eagerly.

After a few minutes he couldn't hold it anymore.

"I am Cumming bitch, don't let a single drop fall or you will regret It." he said

"Hhhgh, God!" The taste made her cringe visibly, and she quickly turned away. "Yuck!"

"Is there a problem, slave?" he asked with his voice hard.

"It tastes funny," Yang complained. "Bitter, and … and a little like pee."

"How would you know what pee tastes like? Forget it, just get on with it. You want to cum, don't you?" he asked

Left with no choice if she wanted to have an orgasm tonight, Yang reached up again, flashing her tongue before licking again.

She cringed, clearly not liking it, but didn't pull away this time. Her tongue began to move, slowly and carefully at first yet increasing in pace, flicking her tongue awkwardly.

"How's that feel, slave?" he asked, while playing with her breasts.

If crushing and make them bleed could be called playing.

"Ggghhhudd!" The girl shuddered, her answer lost to her moans.

He lifted and put her on his lap with her back against him.

"Get ready bitch, I am going to take you." He said

Jaune pressed the tip of his dick against her pussy.

"It will only hurt for a moment, Yang" he said in a soft tone

Yang gasped, moaned, and quivered as if an electric current had been shot her.

"HHHHGGHhhu!" she shed a few tears as he penetrated her

Seeing the blood, Jaune got an idea.

"You have been a good slave Yang, so I would you like to give souvenir of your first time." he said softly

Gently, he guided her hand towards her pussy, bloodied her index finger in her hymen and once done he put her fingerprint next to the signature on her contract.

"Done, now you can always see the blood of your first time." He said

With that done, they restarted their previous business.

What Yang lacked in experience she made it up in determination, as expected of a huntress in training.

Her pelvis never stopped moving wanting to fully feel the cock in her.

Jaune had to admit, between long moans and short pants, Yang was doing a great job. He could only imagine the sorts of things that were going through her head, how ashamed or horny she must feel.

"You have a talent for this slave" he said while moving his pelvis to enhance her pleasure.

Yang mumbled something, a denial or a protest maybe, but he couldn't hear it.

After a few moments, Yang couldn't hold it anymore and she asked with a ragged breath.

"M-may I cum master? Please?" she asked

He didn't answered for a few minutes

"Yes slave, you may." He said

She couldn't hold it anymore her pussy convulsed and came hard.

"Aaaahhhh" screamed

"Messy girl, aren't you?" he teased, grabbing her hair to put her into a deep kiss.

"MMMnnn! MNNGH!" she moaned

Releasing the her head, he asked

"So what do you think of our first session?" He asked

"A-ahhh … will the next ones be this good, master?" Yang asked, panting while her breath settled.

"Even better slave." He said

When she heard him, she felt a pleasant shiver in all her body.

"But that will be for another time, right now is late and we should go before our roommates awaken and wonder where we are." He said

They both got dressed and left to their dorms.


	3. voyeur

A/N: like the last time I am not going to bother with timelines, grammar, drama or lack of it. Or decent plot in general.

Please leave reviews.

 _Thoughts_

"" _conversation_

" _Harder vomit boy" yang screamed_

"Jaune, Jaune." Pyrrha called him

"Yes, Pyrrha?" Jaune asked

"Are you alright Jaune? You seem kind of distracted" Pyrrha asked worriedly

"Yeah fearless leader, what's gotten into you?" Nora asked

"Nothing guys don't worry. I was just lost on my thoughts" he answered

"Jaune we are your teammates if you have a problem you can tell us" Ren said

He hesitated for a moment

"Well you are my teammates and I suppose I should open a little more" he said dubiously

 _Of course I will just have to change the truth a little to not freak you out_

"Guys you know that beacon has is flexible towards classes, right?" Jaune asked

"Yes, with exception of professor goodwitch, you can miss almost every class, ask for others notes and just take the exams, like it is nothing, of course it will reflect poorly on your grades but you get my point." Pyrrha said

"to be fair being hunters/huntress is more about well…hunting and killing Grimm than studying for tests, it is only natural to give us a little, (at seeing the others looks he corrected himself) all right a lot of leeway. " Ren said

"Well Beacon´s schooling is a bit expensive, but you have your family to pay for it, right?" he asked

All of them nodded at once

"Well my situation with my family is…complicated, but long story short to pay for my expenses I have a part time job." Jaune said

"So that is why I haven't seen you in some classes." Ren commented

"Which job is fearless leader?" Nora asked

"Well, I am an animal trainer" Jaune said

 _Not a lie, humans and Faunus can be called animals after all_

"Ohohoh, like sloths and puppies" Nora asked cheerfully

"among others, anyways you see a before coming to beacon, I was in a restaurant enjoying my meal when a dog entered and crashed the place barking, biting, etc. they couldn't handle it, fortunately I had some tranquilizer darts and used them to subdue the bitch (it was female by the way), tied her and when she woken up electrocuted her with a prod a little when she tried to cause trouble again." Jaune said

 _Before coming to beacon I met Yang while she was crashing a bondage club, which works as a restaurant too, and Yang began hurting some of my friends and clients, obviously I took offense, so I knocked her out, take her to a private room and made my displeasure known._

"You hurt a puppy?" Nora asking with tears

"Hey don't look at me like that, she hurt some people and usually when an animal attacks a person it is put to sleep, I just hurt her a bit" he said defending himself

 _Also true, people goes to juniors to relax, many of them are dangerous and wouldn't hesitate to put down an idiotic girl for running their time, like certain pink haired girl._

"He is right Nora, but what does this have to do with your mood Jaune?" Ren asked

"well her owner came later, she wasn't happy I teased her girl but shut up at the death eyes everyone was giving her, I gave her my card and said to her that she should let a professional to train her, she called me a few days later." Jaune said

 _Yang located me later and said she wanted to begin her sex life in a master-slave relationship, I accepted becoming her master, you know hit her, whip her, tie her, wax her, etc., basically causing her pain and fuck her._

"And that bitch is causing you trouble." Pyrrha said in understanding

"yes, you see you I train animals with the approach of the carrot and the crop, you use the carrot as a treat for good behavior and the crop to correct bad behavior, unfortunately in this case it isn't working" Jaune said

"Doggies eat carrots?" Nora asked

"It is a manner of speaking Nora" Ren said

"So what is the problem Jaune?" Pyrrha asked

"Well this particular bitch is…well she is masochist. For obvious reasons using the crop could backfire" he said

 _So wax, whips, cane, chains and electric prod, especially that one is out of the question, maybe the cage, but I don't have money to buy a reinforced dog cage capable of stopping someone like yang._

"A masochist bitch?" asked Ren incredulous

"It is not unusual Ren, sometimes an animal was hit when younger and took a like to it, or the other way around, it was spoiled rotten and took a like to pain, or any other reason Ren. Don't over think it, I don't." Jaune commented

"Jaune if the crop and carrot aren't working maybe you should try the other way." Pyrrha said

"Like what?" He said curious of what she was thinking

"Well I don't know, maybe…tickle her." She asked unsure

"Tickle her?" Jaune asked stunned by a suggestion like that

"Well it wouldn't cause her pain like the crop, and while she would enjoy at first like the carrot she will probably get annoyed by it as time passes." Pyrrha said

 _In the same way I have gotten annoyed of your clueless at my feelings you damn cute knight._

"In other words teasing her with a reward rather than just punish her for bad behavior. Pyrrha you are a genius" Jaune screamed

To her immense surprise and joy he hugged her

"Thank you, thank you" Jaune said grateful

"y-you are welcome Jaune." She shuttered red as a tomato

"Not to ruin your moment guys, but we should get going to classes" Ren commented afraid of Pyrrha fainting.

"Y-yes, let's go guys" Jaune said noticing what he was doing

"o-of course lets go" Pyrrha said

"Yes fearless leader" said Nora

And with that conversation finished they went to classes

Midnight dudgeon

Jaune was finishing the last touches tying a naked yang from her hands to a ceiling bar and using a cane to separate her legs when yang commented.

"Master not that I am complaining but why do you always tie me this way? I mean you don't even use my legs to suspend Me." she asked

"Because my dear girl this is the only way I can suspend you in this place. You see when you suspend someone to the ceiling you need to distribute their weight properly, if you don't well…I know a guy that fractured his arm when the ropes snapped end all his weight ended in just one arm. Besides this ceiling wouldn't resist your whole weight anyways." He commented

He put a blindfold to her

"In all reality it will be better if we had a proper dungeon. I really want to suspend you with your arms and legs open, rather than just your arms." He commented while wandering her body with a crop.

It drew a lusty reaction from a very happy Yang, moaning in anticipation.

"Yang I know you called me vomit boy last time intentionally, to get hit harder, today I am going to make you regret It." he said

She moaned as she felt the crop around her feet, going up her pussy and finally her breasts. She prepared herself to be bombarded with so much pain-tinged bliss as she could.

She waited eagerly for the hit, and waited, and waited, and waited.

After 5 or so minutes she asked.

"Jaune, what are you doing? Why aren't you whipping me" she asked anxious

"Well it is simple pet, because you don't tell me what to do. During the next hour I am going to do nothing but caress your skin with my crop." He said sadistically

"Vomit boy stop playing and hit me" yang yelled

All he did was caressing her body with the crop

"Bastard, be a man and hit me you pathetic excuse of a hunter…." Yang screamed

And as time passed all her curses increased, until

"p-please Jaune, hit me, fuck me, insult me, degrade me, but please do something." she begged

"Finally some progress. I need to have some serious conversation with you yang, so this is what is going to happen, I will give you some lashes, you will cum, relax a little and afterwards I will release you to have a word with you. As Yang Xiao long, not as slave." Jaune said

Saying that, he began to lash yang in hopes to get her out of her anxiety

And it worked, the handcuffed girl struggled and moaned hotly when the pain started to work its magic, in just a few moments the floor was absolutely soaked with her fluids.

She was enjoying her pain-bliss state so much that barely registered when Jaune untied and let her gently on the floor.

He let her calm a few minutes before he began to speak.

"Why did you did all this Jaune?" she asked him while shaking

"Why did I tease you with a crop for an entire hour?" he asked

"Yes" she said

"Because yang, you needed discipline, you were demanding me to hurt you and even called me names last time. Although to be fair I haven't been giving you much pain for being impractical with your liking to it, so in part is also my fault." He said

"but you haven't said anything before, like that time that I was waiting for you with my bra and you used it as a blindfold, or when intentionally I wear my panties and ended up being gaged with them." She said

"Yang dominants handle their slaves different: one might treat them like a pet, other like some furniture, other might lash them and lick their wounds, or make them lick their feet. Me? I want them having some spunk and defying me from time to time that is why let some of your transgressions pass, I honestly don't mind that much." He said

"But the contract… " she was saying

"Is more like a guideline, besides I decide how to handle you, not a piece of paper and certainly not you" He said

After a few minutes yang began to speak

"So where does that leave us? Now that you know how to really torture me, you are just going tease, humiliate and make me beg for the whip." She asked him suddenly unsure if this is what she wanted.

"yang if you just wanted me to fuck you should have gone to a sex shop and get a dildo, if you just wanted just to be beaten up then pick a fight in a bar and lose, I am sure the twins would like to have a rematch, if you just wanted to feel the effects of endorphins that your body produces when using your semblance, you should go with a drug dealer." He commented

"You make it sound like my masochism is bad." she said frowning

"Just in how you are handling it, if you are not careful it could become an addiction and you would end up in an abusive relationship. What I mean to say yang is just relax, please me and let me the rest to me." He said

"Fine, I am sorry I was so disrespectful to you master" she said

"Don't worry, say slave, it is late already, but still do you want to end it or should we continue?" He asked

She frowned at that, on one hand it was already late, but she wanted to be whipped again, still if he decided to just tease her again, she didn't know if she could take it.

Seeing her face he said

"Don't worry slave, I promise you that this time both of us will enjoy it." He said

That did it

"I will like to continue until you say master." She said

"Good, you made a mess on the floor, get in four legs and clean it with your tongue like the bitch you are." He said

She did as she was told and heaven followed as soon as she finished the first lick.

"Ahhh" yang looked up surprised at Jaune

He had delivered a hit on her ass, it was as hard as he could hit, and blood began to trickle from Yang's backside.

"I told you bitch, both of us will enjoy it, I will give you a lash for every lick" he said kindly

"Thank you master, thank you so much master" she said with joyful tears on her eyes

"You are welcome bitch, now clean it slowly enjoying your cum and the lashing" he said

With that she continued cleaning and moaning after every lash.

Jaune's approach was methodical, mixing soft, harsh, slow and rapid hits to every part of her body: legs, neck, thighs, breasts, belly and back. Yang never stopped moaning in face of the abuse.

She was in too deep, caught up in such humiliating and painful sensations that didn't notice where Jaune was going to hit until it was too late.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" she screamed and collapsed after receiving a direct hit on her pussy.

"You have already had your fun bitch, now it is my turn, get on your back and open your legs" he said

She didn't, she was too tired to move.

"I don't like repeating myself" with that he gave her a lash on her back to get her moving

She got on her back and spread her legs as wide as she could, desperate for him to fuck her raw. It left her body completely offered up to Jaune.

"You're really hot when you're desperate," he said, leaning down to caress her breasts. "I think I'll just keep you this way." His hands squeezing hard

Yang whimpered at hearing that.

"Please master, don't tease me, you said both will enjoy it" she whined, hips pressing desperately, trying to sink herself onto his cock. "Please master, just fuck me. Fuck me! I'm begging you, I need this, just let me cum!"

Jaune had Yang precisely where he wanted her, without warming he crushed her breasts and thrust in one go.

"Don't beg me, scream for Me." he said sternly

"AAAAHHHAHH"

Finally after what seemed like an eternity she had the release she'd begged.

She moaned as his dick was driven into her, earning the scream of a woman on the edge for too long finally receiving satisfaction. She was on fire, but it was a sweet burning, one that crackled deep inside of her, fanned by the feeling of fullness that followed as her inner walls clamped down on his cock tightly.

"Finally!" she cried legs wrapped around Jaune.

Her lewd face showing the purest expression of masochistic joy reaching its finale.

The thrusts continued and Jaune made it clear he wasn't going to gentle this time; his plan was to fuck Yang as roughly as he could after being tired from all the teasing.

Suddenly he stopped at seeing someone in the semi open door of the classroom.

It was Pyrrha Nikos, Pyrrha freaking Nikos, his teammate, teacher, strongest huntress of his team, and the person who should rightfully be the leader of JNPR team was seeing him ravaging Yang.

Luckily she was outside of Yang´s view or maybe Yang was in so much bliss to notice the unexpected voyeur.

"Master please don't stop, I need it." She begged

With that he made an instant decision, he was halfway to Cumming and it wasn't like he could do anything about Pyrrha.

 _I will explain afterwards, and hope she isn't disgusted by him._

His speed increased, his hips pumped as hard as they could while his hands played her breasts. In that moment, he owned Yang, he wanted to make damn sure that the brawler knew it and he didn't give a shit if someone see it, not even Pyrrha. Quite the opposite he was aroused to have some witness.

Everything, each hard thrust, her lewd face, her moans and screams, the unexpected audience encouraging him to feverishly ravage her as hard as he could.

Finally both of them couldn't hold it anymore and came.

"AAAAAAHHHH" screamed Yang

"AAAAHAHHHA" screamed Jaune

Jaune collapsed on Yang, both of them were exhausted and breathing hard.

When he recovered a little he looked at the door and noticed it was closed.

"that was intense master, and don't worry I promise that from now on I won´t disrespect, I am still going to be a bad girl after all I like to be punished and as you said you like some spunk, but I won't insult or provoke you anymore." she said

Jaune was a little distracted

"Master?" she asked

"Nothing slave." _nothing, just my teammate seeing me fucking you like a cheap whore some moments ago_

"Are you sure? You look distracted." She asked

"is just…Yang I want to give you some pills, I know we agreed you didn't have to follow my orders outside, so you can refuse if you want, but I would like for you to take a pill every morning." with that he offered her a bottle of pills

 _Good cover up Jaune, pretend being distracted for this rather that for being discovered._

"What do they do?" she took the bottle and asked

"That is a surprise, one that you will discover in a week if you take them." He said with a mischievous smile

"Oh, is that so? Well I am eager to see what they do, but can we see us earlier? I have been such a bad girl and still need to be punished." Yang answered with a smirk.

"Of course, we will see us in three days" he said

With that both of them got dressed and left.

On the way to the dormitory, Jaune was filled with dread at the conversation he was going to have with Pyrrha.

Fortunately she pretended to be sleep when he got there, something he was thankful because he didn't know what he was going to say.

Still he wasn't and idiot, he knew that an awkward and painful conversation was next on the near future.

But for the moment, he just wanted to sleep.


	4. the novice mistress

A/N: like the last time I am not going to bother with timelines, grammar, drama or lack of it. Or decent plot in general.

Proof of that is that I didn't make a great fight at Pyrrha discovering Jaune and Yang or how easy she went with everything.

Please leave reviews.

No seriously I am basing if it is worth even updating or bothering with the fic based on them.

Conversation""

 _Thoughts_

Chat with scroll

Beacon academy next morning

Jaune awakened searching for Pyrrha, unfortunately he didn't see her. So he asked the only other member of his team who was awake.

"Ren" Jaune said

"Yes Jaune?" he asked

"Where is Pyrrha?" he asked

"She went to the cafeteria, you should get going Jaune I will go in a moment after I woke up Nora" he said while pointing to a sleeping Valkyrie

"Ok, see you later." With that he left them

Cafeteria a few moments later

Jaune saw Pyrrha and hailed her.

She just blushed and left immediately.

"Maybe she needs sometime before we talk about yesterday? I mean we go to the same classes; it is not like she plans to avoid me all day. That is just impossible" he said to himself

It was midday and after 8 classes in which Pyrrha hasn't come close to 10 feet near him or exchanged a single word with him, it was obvious that yes she planned to avoid him and amazingly enough it was possible to be trapped with someone in a room and not come close to that person.

He was hurt by it, Pyrrha was his first friend in beacon and the first to believe him capable of becoming a hunter, and now because of his fetish she was avoiding him.

"Obviously I can't talk with her in classes but maybe I can arrange a meeting by scroll to clear things out" he said and began writing in the scroll

Dear Pyrrha: I understand that you might not want to talk about what you saw last night, but still whatever feelings of disgust you are having towards me, we are still teammates, I am not going to say friends because you probably don't want to be friends with a freak like me, and…I digress, the point is we still need to work together which will be difficult if we can`t even talk with each other. So I propose a meeting, chose the time and place. Please 

He waited a few moments before he read her answer

Midnight, the roof above the training grounds

"Thank Monty, even if we can`t be friends anymore hopefully we can still be teammates" he said with sadness in his voice

Midnight, the roof above the training grounds,

Jaune arrived and waited in the roof a few minutes for Pyrrha

Once he saw her he began to talk

"H-hi Pyrrha, listen I looked at beacon`s rules and it is possible to change a teammate if you can…" he was interrupted by Pyrrha

"Jaune, don't you want to be my partner anymore?" she asked surprised and shocked by his opening conversation

"Yes, I want to but you…" he said

"A-and my friend?" she asked with fear in her voice

"Yes, I still want to be your friend, d-do you still want to be my friend?" he asked shuttering a little

"OF COURSE JAUNE, how can you ask something like that?" she asked

"W-well not many will take what you saw very well, so I thought you were disgusted by what you saw, and that you were avoiding me because…because you were ashamed to call partner someone like me, I mean… " He spoke so quietly, almost inaudible in a broken voice.

Pyrrha jumped and gave him a hug.

"No Jaune, that's not it at all, I'd never be ashamed of you. I was just… surprised. I never thought you'd be that kind of guy, or that you actually had a secret girlfriend." Pyrrha chuckled trying to ease the mood

 _Just my luck, the first guy I have a crush, who doesn't ogle at my body, seeks my money or cares about my fame, and he already has a girlfriend. She thought bitterly_

"Girlfriend? Yang isn't my girlfriend Pyrrha." He said

"What else could you be? I mean you were fucking her last night." she asked

"Well, do you remember last time when I told you that I trained animals? That a bitch caused some trouble in a restaurant and the owner asked me to train her?" he asked

"Yes" she said

"Well about that, I might have left some details out" he said nervously

"What do you mean?" she asked frowning

"Well…replace animals with people who like to be treated like one, the restaurant with an S&M club, the bitch and the owner with Yang and you will get the picture." He said

After a few moments she spoke again

"So you were on a bondage club, working as a trainer of…submissive, is there a term for that?"

"The word you are looking is domme" he said

"Domme, when Yang entered and crashed the place, the employees there couldn't handle her, so you used some tranquilizer darts to subdue her, tied her and when she woken up electrocuted her with a prod a little for all the trouble she caused." She said

"Yes, that is pretty much all" he said

"Ok, but I don't understand is why Yang asked you to train her." She said

"That is all? Pyrrha, I pretty much drugged, immobilized and proceed to torture a fellow huntress, shouldn't you be a little more upset?" He asked

"Did you rape her, maim her or kill her?" she asked seriously

"OF COURSE NOT" he answered

"Then I don't see the problem, I know Yang and I know you, she is impulsive and as you said last time she hurt some people in the club, so you just had to…well make your displeasure known. What I want to understand is why you are fucking Yang now." She said

"Well to make story short, her semblance makes her a masochist, so she enjoyed her shock therapy, somehow she discovered it was me the one who did it, and asked me to help her to experiment with bondage. So we are in a master-slave relationship." He said

"Well…that is good?" she said uncertainly

"You don't sound certain Pyrrha" he said

"Well I don't know what else to say, I don't really have good experience with relationships either romantically or sexually." she said blushing with the last part

"B-but, surely you must have many suitors, I mean you are Pyrrha Nikos, you are like one of the hottest girls on the school" he said blushing

"Jaune I haven't been involved romantically because, well, the few guys that come close to me are only attracted to my body, my fame or my money, the rest just consider me so outside of their league and don't even bother to even try." She said

She commented sadly although pleased at being called beautiful by Jaune

"I-I am sorry to hear that Pyr, but well even if you haven't been involved romantically, doesn't mean you can't be involved in other ways, I meant I don't have any feelings for Yang besides friendship and I am still sleeping with her." he said

"Jaune I am from Mistral, we are more conservative about relationships, you know the old, a man and a woman in holy marriage and all that. Because of my fame, I have to become more open minded, you need to be when you go to a party and some guests are a couple of the same sex" she said

Seeing her depressed a thought came to Jaune, it was a ridiculous idea, one that might scare Pyrrha and make run away, but well…she already has proved to be open minded.

"Say Pyrrha given that you have been helping a weakling like me to become a better fighter…" he said

"Jaune don't say that, you might not be the best fighter, but you are very talented with aura, dust and glyph manipulation, and many other things." She said

"I am only good at those things because they can be applied to my job, and fighting I only know how to fight dirt, but anyways like I was saying, you have been helping me, so maybe I could help you?." He said unsure

"J-Jaune, what are you saying?" she asked

"W-well I might not be a great fighter like you, but I know about sex, and you know what they said: school is for experimentation" he said

"J-Jaune, are you offering to sleep with me?" she asked

 _Because if it is you, I don't care about being a proper girl, I will sleep with you in a heartbeat_

"N-no, no, I know that a girl like you would never consider even the thought of kissing me, no, I offering you to practice sex with Yang so when you find a guy or a girl you like you know how to handle yourself." He said

"Are you offering yang to me? Will she agree to be traded like a whore" she asked stunned unsure of what else to say

"Well it wouldn't be like a whore because we wouldn't be paying her, besides I said to Yang that I am not the kind of dominant she needs, so I have discussed with her the possibility of searching a different master for her."

"And she has agreed?" she asked

"well…she hasn't say yes but neither has denied it, don't worry if you agree with this I will make sure that she is completely tied up and blindfolded, worst will happen she will have a few words with me afterwards, nothing I can't handle, if it makes you feel better we ask her before you touch her." he assured her

"You know most friends try to bond discussing music, favorite movies, artists or hobbies." she said frowning

 _And as far as I know most girls only discover any fetishes of the guys they like after marriage, or at very least when they are dating and have had some make out sessions._

"I am sorry" he apologized

"Don't be, while I will admit this is a bit unusual, this is still just a hobby." She said

She just stood there thinking about what Jaune was offering her: let her fuck a fellow huntress in training. Finally after a few moments she replied

"Well I suppose this will be a good way to bond as partners, but it will only be once time. Say do I need to bring something? Food, ropes, anything? Or dress in some way for the occasion?" She asked unsure

"No I will have everything ready, and she will be blindfolded so she isn't going to see what you are wearing, just wear something you are comfortable, hell I have been wearing my onesie in a few occasions. Just come tomorrow midnight. Oh, just three things" he said

"Yes?" she said

"One, do you know how to change your voice with aura?" he asked

"Yes, it is a simple trick."

"Two, when we are in there you must not call Yang by her name, call her slave, bitch, whore, any degrading name you can't think, but not Yang" he said

"Degrade her with names, got it." She nodded

"Three, what would you like to be called?" he asked

"What?" she asked confused

"Well, unless you want Yang to know it is you there, I can't tell you: Pyrrha hit her harder, or say Nikos stop fucking her it is my turn. So we need a name to hide your identity. So what would you like to be called?" he asked

"I don't know Jaune. What about Athena" she said unsure

"That is a mistral goodness; it will be kinda easy to think of you." He said

Looking at each other both of them began thinking of a name, when Jaune saw her green eyes the answer came to him.

"What about Jade?" he asked

"Jade, lady jade, mistress Jade, yes I like it" she said tasting the name on her tongue

"Well with nothing else, we should get going." He said

"After you Jaune" she said

Neither of them knew it but they had exactly the same thoughts

 _Well this might not be how I intended this meeting to go, but it ended better I hoped, hell I am/ she is going to know a bit more of Jaune`s hobby/ my job in S &M, hopefully we can become more than friends or partners/ better friend and partners._

Well…almost the same thoughts.

Midnight dungeon

Jaune had already sent a message to Pyrrha to come and was finishing the last touches tying a blindfolded and naked yang from her hands to a ceiling bar and using a cane to separate her legs, which made yang ask with worry.

"M-master, you aren't going to tease me like the last time right." she asked nervous remembering the last time she was in this position.

"Don't worry slave, you have been a good girl, so no teasing, this is about another surprise" he said

He saw the door opening discretely, at seeing Pyrrha entering he realized that she followed his advice and was wearing the same outfit she always wears.

Now it was his turn to start the foreplay, hopefully Yang will go with it if not, well, Pyrrha had been training him and now he could take a few hits.

"Slave do you remember what we have been talking the last few sessions?" he commented while caressing her body

"Mmm…about what master?" she said moaning

"About looking for a proper master for you, do you remember?" he asked

"Y-yes, you said it will take you sometime to find it, you already found one?" She said with doubt in her voice, on one hand she wanted to know what a proper master feel, at the same time she didn't feel ready for that yet.

"Unfortunately no, you are out of luck, but I thought about getting you used to follow other people orders, I mean besides mine." He said

"W-what do you mean master?" she asked nervous

"You see a friend of mine wants to start in this business of S&M and become a domme like me, but she is a novice, anyways I really want to help her and I thought what a better way than let her practice with my most recent slave."

Pyrrha looked at him like saying: _what the fuck are you talking Jaune I told this was a onetime._

He looked back like answering: _go with it Pyr._

"S-she?" she asked

"Yes she, her name is jade. I really want to help my friend and I think it could be a good training opportunity for when you get your own domme. But…" He said

Yang perked at that.

"The thing is that if I am going to teach her how to become a domme, she will need to see your face and look at your reactions, which obviously reveals your identity to her." He said caressing her breasts

"Mmm… so? She is going to see my face, but so will I." she said moaning

"No, you won't, she wants to remain anonymous so you will always have wear a blindfold with her. That is why I am asking you, this is going to be a risk for you."

She didn't say anything for a few minutes, Jaune and Pyrrha just watching her in silence

"Master do you trust her?" she asked seriously

"Absolutely" he said while looking at Pyrrha

Pyrrha just felt butterflies in her stomach when Jaune said that

"Then I would like to meet her master." She said

"You heard her jade, why don't you introduce yourself." He said

"Hello slave my name is Jade, but you can call me mistress or lady Jade." Pyrrha spoke kindly

"JA -at being pinched on her nipples she corrected-master, she was already here? I thought you said you wouldn't reveal my identity to anyone." She asked

"Don't worry she entered as soon as you said it was ok and didn't know who you were until then (a lie but she didn't need to know that). Now relax and let's go with this we don't have all night" he said

With that he reclined in a chair he prepared before to watch the little show before him.

"Jade just begin, don't worry about anything, I will tell you if you are hurting her right or wrong, besides she is a masochist who enjoys any kind of pain." He said handling a crop and giving her a kind smile to encourage her.

"I know I said I wanted to try it Jaune but causing pain to someone who can't defend herself…I don't know if I can do it Jaune." She said

Jaune looked at her hesitation and realized her dilemma, yes she has hurt people, but she was either training or sparring with them, or fighting them in a tournament, but this was different, so with that in mind he spoke trying to encourage her.

"Jade, just…think of a guy or a girl you really like." Jaune said

"Someone I like? I can do that" she said while seeing him, which he didn't notice.

"Now imagine that this cow used her udders to seduce him" he said while crushing her breasts to emphasize it

Yang just moaned

"Yes, I can imagine it." She said

 _More like see it, after all it is in front of me._

"Perfect, now just channel those feelings onto her." he said

"okay, Jaune, I just have to channel my rage and frustrations on this stupid bitch, no matter what she says or feels, right?." Pyrrha asked

"Exactly, oh, and slave" he said

"Yes, master?" yang asked at being spoken.

"Jade is a novice, so I will give Jade tips and corrects her when she is doing it wrong, but only I can do it, understood? If you say anything that makes her nervous, uncomfortable or doubt herself, I will make you regret it is that clear?" he said coldly

"Y-yes, master" she said with fear at his tone

Pyrrha felt aroused at seeing this sadistic and confident side of Jaune. This helped her to start.

"Jaune is this really the same bitch that you told me? The one that had been giving you troubles?" she asked

"She is, why do you ask?" he said

"Well I have trouble picturing; I mean she is letting herself to be fucked by an unknown woman without shame, just because she trusts you." She said

"Oh, she is behaving now, the advice you gave me was very useful." He said

Yang shivered at hearing it was this unknown woman the one who gave him that advice, just what kind of sadist was she?

"good to know, well as Jaune said I am a novice, so I will start with something simple, I will give you 20 lashes, you will count them and thank me, if you fail to do it we will start again and add one lash, understood?" Pyrrha said her voice dark with lust

"Yes mistress" she aid submissely

"Good, any questions?" Pyrrha asked

"Just one mistress, may I come during the punishment?" she asked hopefully, that maybe she will let her.

Pyrrha looked at Jaune.

"It is up to you Jade" he said

"Well then yes, you may come slave, now let's start." She said giving the first lash

"One, thank you mistress" yang said moaning

 _I think she hits harder than Jaune_

"Two, thank you mistress" yang said moaning

 _No, she definitely hits harder than him_

"Ahhh, three, thank you mistress" yang screamed feeling the hit, which was harsher than the last ones.

She also came at feeling her first orgasm

 _Damnt she made me have an orgasm with just 3 lashes, usually Jaune gives me 10 before I cum._

"One" Pyrrha said at noticing her distracted

"One, thank you m…" yang stopped

"What? You didn't think it will be that easy, right bitch? Now from the start until 21" she said with a smirk that only Jaune could see.

Jaune got aroused at seeing his normally gently partner smirking sadistically.

Yang shuddered at her words, her pussy still leaking juices down her legs and onto the floor. She didn't have time to protest being tricked into getting it wrong –not that she would- when she felt another lash.

"One, thank you mistress" yang said moaning

Pyrrha Looked down at the juices covering the floor and remembering that she needed to degrade her, she commented.

"Disgraceful! Slave how dare you disgrace us by dirtying the room we occupy!" She said pretending to be disgusted

"Forgive me mistress." Yang said

"Good, you are degrading her, but you shouldn't focus too much in just one spot, there is more than just her back"Jaune commented

"Understood" Pyrrha said

"Two, thank you mistress" yang said moaning, feeling her right leg being hit

"3 thank you mistress" yang said moaning, now it was her left leg

They continued that way with either Jaune or Pyrrha distracting Yang to trip her.

"15 thank you mistress" yang said moaning

"14" Jaune said

"14, thank you m…" yang stopped

"Stupid bitch you got it wrong, from the beginning again." Pyrrha said giving her a harsh lashing

"One, thank you mistress" yang said moaning

Pyrrha giving the crop to Jaune to rest a little

"25, thank you master" yang said moaning

"You know Jaune, I have lifted weapons that weight several lbs, and I just can´t understand how I got tired just by lifting a crop" Pyrrha said

"It isn't the weight, but the repetition and the lack of breaks between strikes what is tiring you. Don't worry a little more practice and you are going to be able to strike this bitch for hours"

"26, thank you master" yang said shivering at Jaune´s comment

Jaune stopping Pyrrha to give her advice or correct her

"AAAHHHHH 30, THANK YOU MISTRESS." Yang screamed at being hit in her clitoris

"Stop Jade" He said

"Why do I have to stop Jaune?" she asked

"To let her catch her breath, that is sensitive spot and if you hit her there, you could let her unconscious" he said

"So I can't hit her there again?" she asked

"Oh, you can but it must be at the end when you don't care if she faints, that is actually the last spot I hit with the prod in our first encounter." Jaune said

"Truly? Maybe I should do the same at the end. What do you think slave?" she asked

Yang didn't answer too busy catching her breath.

Pyrrha didn't like being ignored so she lashed her back

"ANSWER BITCH" she commanded

"Yes mistress I would like it" Yang answered

"By the way you didn't count that, so from the start." Pyrrha said smirking

"Yes mistress" Yang responded

Yang getting the count wrong intentionally

"40 thank you mistress." Yang said

"Very good slave, one more and we will be done" Pyrrha said with disappointed in her voice. She had really taken a like to it.

She wasn't the only one, sensing her mistress disappointment and wanting to continue, the next number that Yang said wasn't 41.

"40 thank you mistress." Yang said

"Damn, you are really a stupid bitch aren't you? Well don't worry we will continue this until you get the count right. Even if I need to give you a…100 or…1000 lashes" She said slowly and petting her like she was talking to a dumb animal.

Said actions and tone sent a delightful shiver to Yang

"Now from the beginning" Pyrrha said

In the end rather than 20 it ended in 50, not counting the ones she received before starting again. They didn't reach the 1000 that Pyrrha promised but probably came close to at least half of them.

"50 thank you mistress" yang said in a lowly voice. Her throat was very sore for all the thanks she gave.

"Congratulations you finally got the count right" she said happily like it was a great accomplishment.

"Thank you mistress I couldn't have done it without your help" Yang said

"Hey Jade I know that I said you could fuck her, but it is late and I promised Yang that our sessions wouldn't interfere with her duties as a huntress."

"I understand Jaune I wouldn't like to keep her from her duties." she said

Jaune proceeded to remove her collar

"So, maybe another time?" he asked testing the waters

"I am sorry Jaune but as I told you this was a onetime only" she said

"Pity, you really have talent as…" he said

"NO, PLEASE MISTRESS WE HAVE TO REPEAT IT" yang screamed interrupting their conversation

Pyrrha recovered first and slapped her on the face.

"Bitch how dare you to interrupt your betters." she was going to hit her again when Jaune stopped her

"Jade I already removed her collar, you can´t hit her anymore" he said

Yang really wanted to repeat her session with this unknown and sadistic woman. So with that in mind she talked trying to rile her up.

"That is right Jade if you want lash this ass again you are going to do it in the next session" Yang said

"You really want me to come?" Pyrrha asked

"Yes" yang answered without hesitation

"Why?" she asked curious

"No offence to Jaune, but he is a bit soft when lashing me, you are a little more…all right a lot harsher. Something I really like" She said

"I don't know…"she said unsure

"Come on P-Jade go for it, I know you are nervous, but don't worry I would time to help you." Jaune said

"Yes Jade, please" Yang said

Both of them were giving Pyrrha the infamous puppy dog eyes. And considering that Yang was blindfolded it was a statement of her mastery over it, of course giving that her sister was the most adorable girl in all beacon she had piqued some skill.

Finally Pyrrha couldn't resist it anymore:

Between the puppy dog eyes, the implied promise to spend more time with Jaune and the chance to hear Yang´s screams once more. Which she admitted really enjoying, if only to herself

She never stood a chance.

"Fine I will come to your next session. But stop with that look." She said

"YES" Yang said

"Yes" Jaune said

"By the way Jaune do you need my help with something?" Pyrrha asked as always eager to help.

"No don't worry I will take care of everything, you should get going." He said

With that Pyrrha left the room.

Once she was gone Jaune proceeded to release Yang, pack everything, cleaning, etc.

"Jaune, do you remember that you told me that there are different kinds of dommes?" she asked while putting her clothes

"Yes, what with it?" he asked

"I think I finally understand. You are into humiliation of your sub, namely me, while this Jade woman was a sadist." She commented with a smile

"How do you know she is a sadist?" yes she discovered it after the moment Pyrrha hit Yang on her clitoris, but he was an experienced domme, how could Yang know it?

"Her breathing and the low moaning she made with every time she hit me." she said smiling at remembering all those wonderful lashes

With that said she left the room with Jaune following a few moments later.


	5. the student

To chandler:

Jaune concern being undermined. It isn't, He was there carefully supervising Pyrrha and Yang for any mistakes, risks, danger, etc.

If anything he is showing it.

As I mentioned before he is searching a domme for Yang, which means he is going to let another person to use yang, something which has been mentioned to her and she accepted, which means getting her try with other persons before that, isn't that far stretched.

Besides, writing about the concerns of the dominant or the steps he/she takes to ensure the integrity of her sub might get complicated and kill the mood of S&M. I might make small notes like Jaune explaining that there is more from suspending a person from the roof than just tie the person and lift them from there. But that is all.

As for Pyrrha invading his personal life, she didn't…following a partner when he mysteriously has been leaving the dorms at midnight, is either concern or curiosity.

Or at least is how he took it. He hasn't realized her crush/love, he only knows that she has been training him because he is a crappy fighter, that she is a good friend, an amazing huntress, etc.

The point of all this is: he _**trusts her,**_ because when fighting with someone in death situations you need to know that person and either learn to trust her or get a new partner.

Trust between all of them (Pyrrha, Jaune, Yang, anyone who I include), legal contracts (disclosure, domme/slave, etc.) which I am not going to mention every time (but exist) and fetishes or silly excuses, is all I am going to give, for what they do in the sessions. Sometimes not even that.

In the case of Yang her masochist semblance is the excuse for everything.

He made Pyrrha sign a disclosure contract, I didn't mention it because I thought it was logical that he will always protect Yang somehow and it will get annoying writing things like that all the time. But if it makes people feel better I will mention this time, but that is all.

Yes I realize it is stupid to be talking about S&M, sex, torture, and borderline rape over the dorms of team CRDL, but I didn't say it was on their roof, and now I have the perfect excuse to put another girl (maybe) in the future saying that she listened their conversation and got interested.

Yes is not the greatest plot, but neither is making Pyrrha following Jaune and discovering them by slightly opening the door, which should have being locked in the first place.

What can I say? I am not going to make complex plots, I will give a crappy lines like:

"You know Jaune I have never been interested in guys before, but you? From the moment you listened to my fanatical talk about weapons, rather than just politely make an excuse and leave because you didn't want to talk with a brat, from that moment I have been wanting to know you better. So yes I would go on a date with you Jaune D'arc"

Last Yang doesn't have an abusive lifestyle, I mentioned the risk of one as way to show Jaune as a caring individual, which is part of his character and him trying not to end with Yang as his sub or at least make him resistant to the idea (Also to give me a lot of freedom at writing bondage scenes).

Why is that? All readers can speculate and review: it is a lot of work to be a domme and he didn't want to have it in beacon with him having enough as just trying to catch other real hunters, he is afraid that her being stronger than him she or her team will take it on him if something goes wrong, it is expensive being domme and doesn't need one who isn't going to pay, as he said his likes for humiliation differ from her likes of masochism, etc. give it a try, you can have fun and I might put them.

Finally, not everything is going to be erotic, I will put a small plot. Like the conversations with Jaune and Pyrrha that are going to follow.

 **PD. I KNOW THE A/N IS EXTENSIVE, BUT NOT MANY PEOPLE REVIEW, SO WHEN THEY DO I CONSIDER IT POLITE TO ANSWER THE BEST OF MY HABILITY.**

These conversations happen before the next session, I am not going to say specific places, dates or timelines, just that as soon as classes where over (sometimes even skipping classes) they went to the city, the improvised dungeon, a restaurant, a store, etc.

City Vale in the afternoon

"Eh, you know Pyrrha you didn't need to come with me"

"Jaune you promised you will teach me about you know what, what a better way to learn than coming with you? Besides I have never skipped classes before, this is very exiting I feel like delinquent." She said playing with a ball on her hand

"I am glad you are practicing with the ball that I gave you. By the way did you signed the new contract I gave you?" He said mentioning the plastic ball she had on her hand.

"Yes Jaune, but why this new contract is more…lengthy than the first?" she asked handling said document

"Maybe we should go to a more private place to have this conversation? After all this business is not something to discuss on the street, come I know a good restaurant around here" he said taking her hand making her blush

They arrived to a restaurant called JOE´S, took a table in the corner and preceded to order.

"This is almost like a date" Pyrrha whispering

"What did you said Pyrrha?" asking for not hearing that.

"I said that I don't see how this is more private" covering her slip

"I know it doesn't look like it, but every table in here has glyphs to prevent spreading sound more than half meter from them, useful to eat dinner calmly when the children screaming they want cake in the next table or when discussing sensitive matters." He said

"If you say so" she said unsure

"Trust me Pyr, Joes might not look like, but it is in the list of CDB´s of Vale" he said

"CDB?" she asked

"Confidential and discreet business, basically any business that know how much their clients value those qualities" he said

"Like?" she asked

"Like if your clothes ever end up smelling like you washed them on piss, and you don't know how to remove the smell, I know a laundry that could do it and wont judge." He said grimacing at an unpleasant memory

"You know a lot of those kind of business?" she asked

The food arrived while he answered

"Not many people are as…understandable as you are about this lifestyle, so you need to know places like that. Which in answer to your previous question is the reason I gave you a lengthier contract, because now this isn't just a onetime occasion, so I need to look out for Yang" he answered.

"Jaune I don't want to sound…harsh, but how can you say you are looking for her when you … offered her to Me." she said

"I know it might look like I don't care about yang for how easy I offered her to you, hell you could even said how I whored her to you, but I trust you Pyrrha, and Yang more or less has given her consent to look a proper domme for her. Besides even if the agreement you signed looks simple, it takes care of Yang´s privacy." He said

"I understand." She answered blushing happily to know that he trusts her

They began to enjoy their meals and talk about trivial things, like Nora forgetting to put clothes and going classes in underwear, Ruby trying to start a religion about cookies, discussing how disgusting it was Cardin for bulling Velvet, at the same time trying and falling to understand why a second year student like her or her team for that matter didn't just put Cardin in his place, is not like they would get in trouble for that, etc. you know the usual insanity of beacon.

"Jaune, not that I am not enjoying the food, but what exactly are you going to teach me now?"

"Now we are going to discuss the legal aspects of S&M" Jaune said much to Pyrrha´s surprise

"Oh, like the confidential agreement I signed? By the way are contracts like that normal?" she started

"Yes they are, although they can change depending what is going to be done, an urinal contract is not the same than slave one, you also have to consider the limits from either domme or sub." he answered

After that Jaune proceed to tell Pyrrha about all legal aspects of bondage.

That was the first lesson that Jaune gave to Pyrrha, or as she liked to think their first date.

Next day Vale in the afternoon

Both of them were in a sex shop.

Pyrrha was as red as her hair while Jaune explained the different toys, instruments, objects, etc. still she was decided to learn, so with great amount of will force she asked questions.

"Jaune what is special about this underwear? I mean compared with the rest, which lets nothing to the imagination by the way, this one looks normal." She asked

He took the panties and bra from Pyrrha hands and answered.

"This is edible underwear Pyrrha, this one is strawberry, banana, grape, etc." Jaune proceed to tell her the different flavors

Pyrrha interrupted him when he said chocolate.

"Chocolate? I will buy one, I love chocolate." she said drooling a little

"Moving on, this is a corset designed to restrict the movements of the user. These are collars to show ownership obviously, those are crops for whipping, and there canes are designed no separate the leg or just hit them…" He said

"What are those?" she asked

"Those are gags, they have different features, but they are basically designed with 2 things in mind: stop the user from either screaming or just talking and have them drooling uncontrollably" he said

"Why? Their screaming sounds beautiful or at least Yang did." she asked

At realizing what she said she corrected herself.

"I-I mean…why would they do that? They wouldn't be able to hear the safe word and some of them look dangerous and…and." she said shuttering

Seeing how embarrassed she was becoming Jaune put his finger on her lips and calmed her

"Pyrrha you enjoyed causing her pain, you don't have to be deny it there is nothing to be ashamed." He said with a smile

As always that smile make Pyrrha blush and admit that he was right

"I-I just…does it makes me a bad person? To enjoy her suffering"

"No it doesn't, everyone has different tastes, I like to humiliate my subs, I know a girl who likes age play and a guy twice my size who likes women in high heels stepping on his balls, and you just like to cause pain, there is nothing wrong with that."

She just blushed at hearing Jaune defending her new found…interest.

"J-Jaune you didn't answer any of my questions" she shuttered trying to change the conversation

He took a teacher stance that would make Glynda goodwitch proud and began his explanation.

"Well concerning the safe word Pyrrha, when people agrees on them, they also chose a signal in case they can't talk, as for the screams that has different reasons:

Sometimes the screams can get annoying specially if their voice is high pitched or you have headache.

You don't want to hear the sobs and begging to stop…." He was interrupted

"Begging you to stop?" she asked alarmed

"Sometimes it is part of the charm; you will see it in the future when Yang gives you mixed signals asking you to stop while her legs are leaking like a fountain." He said wisely

"A-are you sure? I mean if she is begging you to stop then, maybe you should?" she asked/stated

"Pyrrha I think that is something we should discuss in more detail later" he said

"Why?" she asked

"Because the answer to that is complicated and touches sensitive matters, besides before having that discussion I should probably show you how to use some…rough toys." He told her

"Well…all right, then what about the gags they look dangerous." She said trusting Jaunes´s judgment even if she wanted to press

"Oh, the gags are safe" he said certain

She gave him an unimpressive look

"Really? Jaune that one is almost as big as my fist, this have spikes and this is a ring with straps. A very big ring" she commented

"They let the user to breathe, sure they are uncomfortable and painful but that is the point." Shrugging

Pyrrha saw something and said

"Jaune why do they sell contact lenses?" she asked

"These are special, when the user wears it they can´t see anything."

"Aren't blindfolds for that?" she asked

"Yes but with this ones are better, with them you can see the eyes of the user and see their defiance, which reminds me I need to buy ones for Yang." He said distracted

He stopped moving when Pyrrha staid still

"J-Jaune what is that doing here?" she asked nervously

"That is a wooden horse or…"

"The mistral donkey. Jaune do you know what is that?" she asked alarmed

"It is basically a torture device to inflict pain by using the subject's own weight to apply pressure to their genitals. From personal experience it is quite painful" he said calmly

"Jaune that…thing…is the most infamous instrument of torture ever made on mistral, what is it doing here?"

"Pyrrha this is one of the rouge toys that I was talking"

"Jaune that isn't a toy, do you have any idea how many people were tortured with that?" she asked

"Do you have any idea how many animals, humans and Faunus had been punished by the crop? And I mean really punished not the erotic S&M" he asked

She didn't know how to answer that. Feeling her doubts and worries, Jaune spoke

"Pyr I know it might be a bit unexpected, but how would you feel coming with me for a session with other than Yang? But this time you can't hide your identity"

"Why?" she asked

"Well this session is going to be rougher, so it will be perfect to dispel your doubts"

"I assume you trust this client (Jaune nodded), then I will come." She said

"Don't worry I will explain everything tomorrow" he said with a smile

She was still reluctant, but she also trusted Jaune to explain the use of something like the mistral donkey so she let it go.

With that Jaune continued explaining other objects and Pyrrha asking questions.

Finally when they reached the register Pyrrha noticed some butt plugs in the showcase next to it.

"Jaune why are those toys as expensive as an I-scroll?" she asked

"Those are playboy trademark, they are the Cadillac's of the sexual toys" he said

She read the features of them and asked Jaune.

"Jaune do you think if I buy one, can you order Yang she wear it?" she asked

"I am afraid I can't, like I told you last time, I can only give her orders while she is using the collar, but you can give it to her and ask her"

Pyrrha thought about it and decided to buy it.

They left afterwards with oils, dildos, ropes, contact glasses and several other items.

All the while Jaune was planning this session to show Pyrrha some…rougher games of BDSM.


	6. twins part 1

Yes, jaune needs to be included, yang and pyrrha might or might not end as a couple, but they are going to have some encounters.

About Blake, I agree she would like the bdsm lifestyle, I might have plans to put her in the future, but I don't want to spoil them.

Next day, private location

Pyrrha and Jaune were in the front door of an apartment. Jaune was giving Pyrrha the last instructions

"Remember pyrr, this session is going to be a bit…intense, BUT no matter what happens just relax and follow my lead."

"Yes Jaune, but couldn't you give more details about this person." She said

"And ruin the surprise?" he asked in a teasing tone

He rang the bell and began talking with Pyrrha while they waited.

They stopped talking after a few minutes when the door opened.

Pyrrha wasn't surprised that the woman who opened was naked, she expected something like that, what she didn't expected were two naked women.

That and the sudden and harsh slap Jaune gave the one who opened.

SMACK

He hit her so hard that she ended falling

"Whore why you weren't ready and waiting for us?" he asked with fake anger

She didn't answered, obviously ditsy from the sudden hit

"You know forget it, slut help your useless sister to get the table ready, I am hungry and have important matters to discuss with my partner"

"Yes master" she answered while helping her sister to get up and guide her to the kitchen.

Jaune and Pyrrha followed after a few minutes.

"The table is ready master" they said in one voice

Pyrrha was confused at not seeing any chairs, which was until the twins got in four legs and jaune guided her to sit on, like a true gentleman.

"Thank you Jaune" she said

"You are welcome" he said while taking his own seat

"I must admit Jaune when I agreed to come here, two naked twins and a dinner wasn't what I was expecting." She said eyeing the meal on the table.

"Oh this is just the warm up, nothing more a dinner to eat, talk and relaxes." He said while taking a bite

"So…" she was about to talk when Jaune beat her

"Say pyrr what do you think about port´s essay?"

She blinked at the mundane theme, but understood her partner immediately. They were going to relax first, session later.

"Well, I think…"

They spent their time talking, eating and in general just relaxing.

"Jaune when this ends, can you ask where the…chairs ordered the food, it was delicious." Pyrrha asked

"They cooked it, or better yet yours did it. Militia is a great cook."

"Really?" eyeing her chair "well thank you for the meal militia" she thanked by petting her head

"Thank you for your praise master and mistress" Militia answered while blushing

"Well as much as I enjoy this we should move on Pyrrha, but before that girls are you hungry?" he asked while getting up

"Yes master" they answered

"Wait here pyrr" he said leaving her alone

Not knowing what to do in her current situation she got up to let her chair rest and started talking.

"Say has Jaune forbidden you from talking or…" pyrrha asked

"We can talk, but we must be respectful, like proper subs" Melanie answered

"Oh, he told me this session was going to be intense, do you have any idea what he meant by that?" she asked

"I am sorry but if master hasn't told you, then we can´t tell you" militia said apologetically

"I am back" Jaune said while putting two empty dog bowls on the floor.

The twins immediately got there.

Pyrrha frowned

"Jaune there is nothing there"

Without saying anything he put the leftovers of him and Pyrrha in the bowl of the respective twin they used as a chair.

Melanie got a decent portion while militia…well Pyrrha really liked her cooking.

"Jaune why didn't you tell me we were going to give them the leftovers? I wouldn't have eaten that much. I am sorry militia." She apologized at seeing how little she left her

"Don't worry mistress I am happy that you enjoyed my cooking" she said with a genuine smile

With that both of them began eating like a pair of dogs, or bitches in this case.

"Forgive me Jaune but while this session has been… interesting, I don't see the intense part you mentioned" she said

"You will see it once these sluts have eaten. By the way pyrrha I know you liked the food, still between 1 and 10 which one describes militia´s cooking?" He asked

"A number..? Ten, definitely a ten" she said not understanding the request but answering regardless.

The twins had a glint on their eyes at this.

Once the twins ended he said

"Let's go partner." He said going to another room with his partner at his side and the twins following behind like a dog would follow its master.

"all right pyrr, look closely, what I am going to do is called shibari, which is the art of restraining someone in an erotic way with ropes, right now I am going to tie Melanie afterwards you will tie militia" he said

"All right jaune" she replied

She looked closely at erotic way she ended up tied with the rope around all her body and noticed something curious.

"Jaune, quick question, why is there a rope piece coming out of her back?" she asked

"I will tell you in a few minutes, now tie your bitch" he gave her the rope

She did exactly as he told her and proceeds to tie her

"Pretty good in your first try pyrr, now the final touches" he commented after inspecting the twin

He put militia in four legs and tied her arms with her legs in a way it let her incapable of walking on 2 legs or getting up

He also tied Melanie´s arms behind her back and left her hanging from the roof,

"Now pyrr, remove your panties and remember no matter what happens, how dangerous does it look, remember I know what I am doing. All you need to do is resist Cumming as much as you can and tell me when you do" he said while positioning her

Then proceeded to tie the rope coming from militia with another and passed it for pulley on the ceiling

"I have read about this, you are going to lift them from the ceiling." She said

"Eh, close enough" he said while tying the rope to Melanie's back who was on tiptoes.

"Pyrrha you remember asking about the rope coming from their backs right? –seeing her nod he continues- well that particular arrangement is made for tighten the ropes when you pull that piece, look, militia advance towards your mistress and please her" he ordered

Militia began advancing to pyrrha, tightening the ropes around her breasts, pussy, back, and neck and doing the same to her sister in the process who was trying to lift herself with her toes.

She stopped in front of her and began to lick her pussy.

"Melanie bend your legs" he said with a smirk

She did it without question and with fast movements jaune tied them, making it impossible for her to stand.

With Melanie being suspended the reasons of the shibaribi arrangement became obvious, her own weight began to strangle both sisters.

At seeing how militia was being strangled in front of her Pyrrha reacted horrified.

"JAUNE!" Pyrrha screamed

"Have you cum?" he just asked calmly

Meanwhile Melanie was choking in front of him.

"WHAT ARE YOU..? AAAHHH" only then she noticed militia still pleasuring her

"I will take that as a yes" he said and immediately he used his right arm to lift Melanie from her pussy, effectively stopping both twins from choking.

They took a breath of air immediately.

"This is why I told you it was going to be a bit intense." He said

"Because you were going to strangle them once?" she said still dazzled from what happened a few moments ago.

"Once? Nop, you praised their cooking as a ten, so they are going to give us 10 orgasms as a thank you for that praise, if they succeed they will get 1 minute of air for each one if not the lack of air will choke them until it either kills them or makes them loss conscious.

If it is the first we just clean and leave, the police isn't going to bother for a pair of suicidal whores.

If it is the second case then they will be awaken with 2 lashes for every orgasm they failed to deliver." he said enjoying their paling

"A-are you sure about this…ahhh" she said while suddenly feeling militia´s lips again

"Trust me Pyrrha this is what these sluts want, otherwise why would militia began to lick you before the minute ends or Melanie will rub her clit in my arm?" he asked

Pyrrha noticed both facts, which made her distracted, making her second orgasm come faster than the last.

"Ahhh"" she screamed

Jaune lifted Melanie immediately

"Partner you need to hold a bit more. Come here I am going to show you how it is done" He said

Pyrrha and Jaune changed places. She was now supporting Melanie with her arm and Jaune was being pleasured by militia, immediately Pyrrha removed her arm

"now Pyrr I understand why you came fast, the twins are really good with their mouths, the trick to last more is to remove yourself when you are about to cum, like this" he made himself back a few inches

Militia crawled tightening the ropes more, but didn't stop until she had her mouth full again.

After a few moments Jaune spoke

"Okay, lift her Pyrr"

Both twins began to take as much air as they could.

"See Pyrr that is how you do it" he said

"W-well she only took me by surprise" she said trying to ignore the painting woman being suspended in front of her

"Well…why don't we make this a game?" he said

"A game?" she asked curious

"Let's see who last more before Cumming, the loser has to invite the winner dinner"

He said while thinking:

Win or lose I end up hanging out with my Phyrra

"Rules?" she asked

"Only one we have to stay close so militia can use her tongue" he said

"You are on." She said while thinking:

Win or lose I got another date with Jaune

With that the game started. Phyrra go with militia first

Seeing her concentration jaune began talking

"Hey Pyrrha did you know Ruby asked me on a date?" he asked

"What?!" she asked

Effectible distracting her, which militia took full advantage

"Yes she asked me for a date with all JNPR to see a weapons exposition next week. Yes that was my reaction before she clarified" he said smirking

"J-jaune you…you…cheater." She said in between breaths

"Me? I didn't cheat, we never said anything about distractions" he said amused

"Fine, your turn" she said

There was a lot of changing places, attempts of distractions, choking, cries, pleas to stop (which Pyrrha ignored once Jaune told her) and a temporal fainting, from which these were the most relevant.

"Aahhhh…please mistress stop no more"

She almost did but remembered jaune´s instructions

"Phyrra lift her otherwise she will faint" jaune said

"Jaune, she fainted, what do I do?"

"Lift her and bite he breast to wake her up." He said

"Weren't you going to lash them?" she asked not put off by her passing

"Later, now we have a game to finish"

It was a close thing but jaune had more experience than Phyrra

"Well I suppose I win this round" he said

"Don't be so smug, next time i will win"

"Of course, anyways help me to put the twins on their bed please"

Each one lift a girl and took them to their bedroom.

"Well it is already late, the twins won't mind if we stay here, you can take the guest room i always use and i will take the sofa"

"Jaune you can stay with me" she said blushing

"But…" he began to protest

"No buts, jaune i have seen you naked, being giving a blowjob and in several embarrassing moments in beacon, sleeping with you is pretty tame" she said blushing

"all right you win"

With that both left to the guests room


	7. twins part2

Next morning, twins apartment

"Jaune, Pyrrha breakfast is almost ready" a fully naked Melanie said

With great effort Pyrrha opened her eyes

"Melanie why are you naked? Our session ended yesterday" Jaune asked

"It is my apartment Jaune I think I can be naked if I wish to" she said with a slutry smile

"We will go in a few minutes militia" Jaune answered not falling for her teasing

With that she left them alone

"You can take the shower first pyrr I will go second" he said

"Ok Jaune" she took the spare clothes that she brought yesterday and entered the shower

Jaune entered a few moments later.

After getting ready both went down together, the twins were getting the table ready.

"It smells delicious militia" Pyrrha said

"Thank you miss Nikos" she said

"Please call me Pyrrha" she said

Before they could eat Pyrrha spoke

"You know Jaune this feel so…surreal" Pyrrha said

"What do you mean Pyrrha?" militia asked

"Well… with exception of your sister being naked we are eating breakfast so normally … when yesterday we were… " Pyrrha was blushing like a tomato

"We were asphyxiated while having sex" Melanie said while touching her breasts

She smirked at seeing Pyrrha´s blush increasing

"Ignore her teasing Pyrrha, it is perfectly natural to being one way private and being another way afterwards" militia said

"Besides I am not teasing" she said

"You are not? Melanie, you are completely naked how is that not teasing?" Pyrrha asked dubious

"Teasing will be showing a little cleavage or using a mini skirt to tempt a guy to touch me there, and once he does kick him in the balls." She said

"Again, aren't you teasing?" she asked blushing

"No, I am showing everything to temp you, and if Jaune touched me I wouldn't kick but ratter lick his balls, or pussy in your case"

"J-Jaune you said yesterday you would answer my questions now."

Pyrrha said waiting to change the conversation

"Yes, ask your questions" he said

"W-well as Melanie said so…" Pyrrha said

"Blunt" militia said helpfully

"…yes, we asphyxiated them, I don't know how to say it but wasn't that a little dangerous" she asked

She asked uncertainly

"Pyrrha when it comes to asphyxiation might, little or slightly dangerous, are just words to sugarcoat something that is dangerous but arousing at the same time" militia said touching her neck

"Pyrr, do you remember what did we discus last time in the sex shop?" jaune asked

"You mean when you showed me the different toys that could be used in sex?" she asked

"Yes, the part that bothered you"

"You mean when you mentioned Ya-your sub begging you to stop?" she asked correcting her slip in front of the twins

"Yes, listen as I told you last time, sometimes it is part of the charm" he said

"But if the sub is begging you to stop shouldn't you do it?" she asked remembering the twins asking to stop

"Unless there is a safe word or the Dom thinks the sub is at its limit and can´t handle more, no you don't stop. Why so you think I ignored the twins when they begged to stop?" He said

a crying militia comes to her mind

"B-but they begged us to stop, so they were in a lot of pain, I mean they probably were at their limits."

"Pyrrha do you know what S&M stands for?" militia asked

"Sadomasochism & masochism?" she asked uncertain

"Or screaming & moaning" Melanie said

"I know there must be pain involved, but still what I read in books said that the BDSM relationships are based in the principles of safe, sane and consensual (SSC)" Pyrrha said uncertainly

"They are right but you have to consider a certain flexibility regarding the SSC" Militia said

"Like?" Pyrrha asked

"pyrr of the toys we saw in the shop what does the crop, the candles, the gags, the corset, the horse and most of them have in common?" he asked

Pyrrha thought a few seconds and answered

"They look painful"

"Correction, they are painful and designed to hurt people, people whose skin gets hit by a whip or gets in contact with hot wax is going to feel pain and get hurt, plain and simple" he said

"And scream, don't forget the screaming" Melanie said

"yes, people will scream, which means he/she feels pain, which means he/she is getting hurt or that his/her body is getting damaged" he said

"I still have problem grasping why someone would want to feel pain" Pyrrha said

"There could be different reasons, some could make sense others not so much, or there couldn't be one. I could give you some of those that have more or less an explanation if you wish" he said

"It would help me to understand, but don't you have a confidentiality agreement or something?" she said looking at the twins

"I am not giving you names, besides they are my friends and have given me permission in case it helps novices to calm their doubts about this lifestyle, not to mention the twins know some of them, anyways:

There is this petite girl small as Ruby that likes age play, she usually behaves to get ice cream as a good girl, but others well her daddy needs to spank her until her butt is red as your hair.

There is this guy twice my size who likes when a woman in high heels steps on his balls.

You already know the blonde girl that likes to be whipped

Several who like to walk on four legs"

"The last one doesn't sound very painful" she commented

"It is more painful than it sounds especially if they are carrying someone. Anyways, you shouldn't overthink why would someone enjoy pain, it will kill the mood in the same way common sense does with any good story." He said

"You mean like: why the hell Luke sky walker was never given a different last name? Why Dumbledore never put an age line while protecting the philosopher stone? Or put better protections? Even better why not destroy it from the beginning? Why the aliens from Independence Day didn't have a decent antivirus? Did they use NORTON or what? In terminator why the machines never used biological weapons which no drawbacks for them?" militia said

"Exactly" He said

"Thank you, but Jaune what about limits? I mean you already said that the sub is going to get hurt, but there must be a limit." Pyrrha asked

"Yes there exist limits, otherwise an S&M or any kind of relationship could become an abusive and dangerous one, but they are different from person to person. Trying to explain or classify them would be even more complicated" Melanie said

"Think of this Pyrrha: yesterday I hurt them as soon as they opened the door and used them as a pair of chairs. We had a fine cooked a meal while they had the leftovers and finally rather than let them rest afterwards we strangled them and made a game of their suffering. Does any of that sound safe, sane and consensual? Or at very least pleasant enough to repeat it in the future?" he asked

"when you put it that way it doesn't" Pyrrha said

"An yet it was SSC and they probably want to have another session next week." he said stating a fact

"Jaune, Melanie being naked right now wouldn't mean she wants it sooner?" asking the question on her mind for the last minutes

"No, right now she is just teasing, if she was serious she will be wearing her collar, she knows the rules" he said looking at her

"Wearing her collar? like she is doing now?" pyrrha said

It was true she put her collar while he was distracted

"You really want another round Melanie?" jaune asked seriously

"Yes master" she said

"Then on your knees bitch and lick my dick, take care of the boner I got thanks to your whorish body" he said

She was licking before he finished

"She really likes this, to be degraded, hurt and treated no better than a whore" Pyrrha said

Making the twins aroused by her words

"We both like, if not for the fact I am really hungry I will be with her right now" militia said

"Again I am sorry for that" pyrrha said

"Don't mention it" militia said

"Anyways, ignoring the useless whore, pyr many toys used to play are going to injure you: hot wax will burn you, a prod could give you nerve damage and a whip will make you bleed." Jaune said

"And getting strangled with a rope around your neck could kill you or at very least terrify you" Militia said

"I tought you liked it?" pyrrha asked

"We did, doesn't mean we weren't afraid" militia said

Seeing her confusion jaune elaborated for her

"It is like seeing a horror movie in daylight and at night, you hear a sound in the day and don't even bat a an eye, but if you hear the same in the night you take a bat in case there is a serial killer" he said

"Exactly, right now I know that Jaune is a certified nurse, that we have had similar sessions before and that I was safe. But back then all I could think was the rope around my neck and desperately wanting air" she said

"You have been strangled like that before?" pyrrha asked

"Pyrr I have some spare clothes in the guest room, I think it is pretty obvious I have had more than a few sessions with them" he said

"So the only way to know if you were a good dome is if the sub wants to continue the session?. " she asked

"More or less" Jaune said

"So that means I was a bad one yesterday" Pyrrha said in a sad tone

"What?! No you good Pyrrha" militia said

"Yes you were actually great Pyrrha" Jaune said

"don't lie to make me feel better Jaune, if I had been good Militia would probably be like Melanie is right now" she said

As soon as she finished they heard the sound of something hitting the floor.

Militia was on her knees wearing her collar previously hidden on her clothes

"Militia…I was really a good dome then?" pyrrha asked

"Yes you were" she said

"i-I don't know what to say" pyrrha said

"a piece of advise partner when you don't know what to say to your sub, depending on her behavior, just punish them for the slightest wrong or reward her for anything well done" jaune told her

"Mmm, the slightest wrong, well she is still fully clothed.." she noted

Militia shivered, in excitement or fear no one knew

"…but as much as I want to hear her screams, I can almost hear her stomach…" Pyrrha was saying

Grggrrgrgrg

Militia blushed in embarrassment

"…correction I can hear her stomach growling from hunger, and I wouldn't be a good mistress if I didn't take care of the needs of my bitch" she finished

With that she put militia´s plate on the floor

Before Militia took her first bite Pyrrha asked

"Jaune while wearing her collar militia accepts that she is nothing more than my bitch right? And I can do anything to her, right?" she asked

"A bitch, slave, cumdumpster, chair, your personal cook or anything you want" he confirmed it

"Well in that case…" pyrrha said

She took her cup and drops some hot coffee on the unsuspecting militia as soon as she took the first bite.

"AAAHHHH" she screamed spiting her food at the sudden pain on her back

Jaune just blinked staring at her, Melanie stoped pleasing jaune to stare and once militia recovered she stared at her too.

At the sudden attention she asked

"W-what? I am punishing for wearing clothes while she enjoys a well-earned reward, D-did I do something wrong" pyrrha asked suddenly unsure

"No you are in your right to punish her as you see fit but where did you get the idea of using hot coffee to do so?" he asked

"I-i actually got the idea from seeing your slave last time make her clean the floor with her togue and lashing her for every lick, but of course I don't have a crop right now but you mentioned something about causing burns to a sub with…" she blushed at remembering

"…hot wax, but you don't have that either so you use hot coffee to hurt her for every bite as a punishment" he finished

"Wow she really has talent as a dome master" Melanie said

Jaune took her form her head and forced his dick again

"I didn't said you could stop whore" he said

Seeing militia on the floor massaging her back Pyrrha said

"militia you can drop your collar and we will stop, or you continue eating as much and as fast as you can" pyrrha said

Militia didn't respond, she just got close to her plate and very slowly took another bite.

Pyrrha just droped more coffee on her

"Maybe I should do the same to you to punish you for your earlier teasing, what do you think Melanie?" he asked

She tried to answer but his dick stopped her

"Right doesn't matter what you think whore, I will do it anyways."

It was a very interesting breakfast

Beacon

"I must admit I had fun Jaune" pyrrha said

"Me too and again you didn't have to pay militia for her clothes Pyrrha" he said

"Jaune I ruined her clothes and end them up smelling like coffee, yes I know she could have removed them, but I gave her the order to eat I never told her to strip, so it was only fair I paid for that" she said

They were talking while walking to their dormitories when they encountered another student

"Hi Jaune, Pyrrha." Greeted a nervous Velvet

"Hi Velvet" both said

"Listen Jaune I wanted to thank you for defending me from Cardin…" she said

"Don't mention it I will have done the same for anybody" he said

"…and talk about the fact that you have a member of RWBY as your slave" she finished nervously

The mood rapidly changed after that statement

"Well shit" Pyrrha and Jaune said at the same time


	8. BUNNY

A/n: the talk between velvet, Jaune and Pyrrha is a bit simple, but it is the best I could write.

Last chapter

"Listen Jaune I wanted to thank you for defending me from Cardin…" she said

"Don't mention it I will have done the same for anybody" he said

"…and talk about the fact that you have a member of RWBY as your slave" she finished nervously

The mood rapidly changed after that statement

"Well shit" Pyrrha and Jaune said at the same time

Continuation

"Listen velvet I don't know who told you that but…" he started

He was interrupted

"No one told me anything, I heard the conversation you had with Pyrrha in the roof" she interrupted him

"Ok, well I suppose that trying to deny is not going to work" Pyrrha said

"No it won't" Velvet confirmed

"Listen velvet you can't tell anyone about this, yang and I will be in a lot of trouble if you do it" Jaune said

"I wont tell anyone Jaune but you have to stop it, you mentioned that she caused some trouble so i understand trying to get some revenge, but you are better than that, I mean you are the only one that has ever defended me…" she said

"Wait you think I forced Yang to this? I got even long ago; we are doing this because she wants to… you know what they say the university is to experiment." He said trying to joke

"Jaune no one will enjoy something like that; I thought you were a nice guy, but if you insist lying I will have to report you to the professors." She said angrily

"You know for a Faunus you aren't a very tolerant person Velvet, you are as intolerant as Cardin" Pyrrha said

"W-what?" Velvet said

"I mean given people racism towards Faunus you should try to be more open minded towards other people lifestyles." Pyrrha said

"E-excuse me, for your information I am a very open minded person but I can't think a reason why someone would like to be treated as propriety or being hurt" she said angrily

"I was there last time Jaune was with Yang and let me tell you as strange as it sounds she really wanted to be hurt" she said remembering the times

Yang erred intentionally to get punished _and I really wanted to hurt her for seducing my man_

"I am sorry but I don't believe you" Velvet said

An idea occurred to Pyrrha

"What if we prove it to you?" Pyrrha asked

"WHAT?!" Jaune and velvet yelled

"Think about it Jaune you could show velvet this…lifestyle the same way you showed it to me" Pyrrha said

"Nikos I am not going to stay idle while someone is being whipped and fucked" Velvet said angrily

"Well you said you don't believe that someone enjoy being hurt, so you could be in the submissive to try to understand her" Pyrrha said

"I-i am not going to let someone lash me and take my first time…" Velvet said

"You are a virgin?" Jaune asked

"What do you mean by that? That I am some kind of slut?" she asked angrily

"I-i mean you are a very attractive girl, surely you have had a few boyfriends and must have wanted to try you know…" he said

Velvet blushed and this time not in anger

"W-well I appreciate your compliments, but first huntress have problem getting dates because most guys are afraid of dating girls capable of kicking their butts, if that is not enough, apparently bunny ears makes me very unattractive for a lot of humans, and sex with Faunus is complicated for certain reasons." She said unwilling to explain further

"Wow, someone would consider you ugly just for your cute ears" Jaune said incredulous

"That is racism for you, but returning to the topic. Jaune explained me that a session doesn't necessary needs to end in sex and you are a huntress I am sure you could handle some pain." Pyrrha said

"Even if that is true I don't see why should do something like that" Velvet said

"Listen I understand, you are worried of a fellow huntress being in what looks like an abusive relationship, but if you tell the professors about this Jaune could get in a lot of trouble, the least you could do is give him the chance to defend himself" Pyrrha said

Velvet thought about this for a long time

"This…session, what will involve?" she asked

"I don't know, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked

"Ehh Pyrr, a sub can't know anything of the session is going to have beyond the dome considers necessary for her to know" he said

"Well I am sorry but I am not going to agree with that" velvet said

"What if you tell her the least you are comfortable for her to know?"

He thought for a second

"Mmm, let me think, well first you don't want sex, so to calm you about that, neither Pyrr or me will touch you in that way…" he said

"Go on…" velvet

"Obviously you are not comfortable with this, so we are not going to tie you, we are good?" he asked

"Y-yes" she said

"Finally, and this is not negotiable, you are going to follow my orders and let me punish you if you fail to follow them" he said

"That is all?" she asked incredulous

"It is what I am comfortable revealing." He said

"Well it doesn't sound so bad and as Pyrrha said I should give you at least a chance to defend yourself, all right I will see you at midnight where you see Yang" she said

"Sorry vel, but for what I have in mind it will be at midday and I will need to ask a friend to lend me her house" he said

"Fine but if I don't like this…session you will stop this relationship with yang or I will report you with the teachers" she said

"Agreed but you have to last at least a few hours or you will stay quiet about Yang and us, same if you like the session." He said

"All right" velvet said

With that she left them alone

"Well that went better that I expected" Pyrrha said breaking the silence

"Agreed" Jaune said

"Say Jaune what are you going to do with velvet that you can't do in a classroom?" she asked

"I am sorry Pyrr, but you will have to wait same as velvet" he said and started running towards the dorms

"What that is not fair, Jaune tell me" she started running following lead

A few days later unknown location in vale

"Well I am here, what are your orders?" velvet asked Jaune and Pyrrha

"Velvet during the next hours you are going to be our pet, and all pets need to wear a collar" he said handling her a collar

Velvet took the collar and read the inscription

Bunny propriety of Jaune & Pyrrha

"You can't actually expect me to…aahh" she started talking just to be hit

"Pets don't talk" he hit her with a crop

She was about to protest angrily when Jaune interrupted her

"Remember you have to obey our orders" he reminded her

She shut up and did as told

"Now strip bunny, animals don't wear clothes" Jaune said

She was about to protest but remembered that she had to obey their orders by the next hour at least.

Blushing and slowly she did as she was told

"Beautiful" he said

Pyrrha got jealous at his comment and hit Velvet with a leash

"Aahh" velvet screamed

"Why did you do that?" he asked

 _Because you complimented her_

"She is in two legs, only people walk in two legs, animals walk in four" she

Said hitting her again

Velvet immediately drop in four

"Pyrr next time give her the orders first" he said not bothered by her actions

"Understood" she responded while putting velvet a leash to the collar

Finally Velvet was in four legs wearing nothing, apart from a leather collar and leash.

Her 'masters' Jaune and Pyrrha, wearing their casual clothes, Jaune having a crop on his left arm while Pyrrha has a bag in right hand while holding the leash firmly in her iron grip.

Jaune began to talk

"let's go to the yard Pyrr, you direct bunny and I hit her if she goes slowly" he said

They reached a table under a tree, both velvet and Pyrrha noticed there was only two chairs, Jaune moved the chair for Pyrrha to sit.

"Thank you Jaune" Pyrrha said

"You are welcome my lady" he said while tying the leash to a stake in the ground, so he didn't notice Pyrrha blushing

He then took his chair and began to touch Velvets head

"Jaune what are you doing?" Pyrrha asked

"What does it looks like? I am petting our pet, you should try it Pyrr her ears are really soft" he said Pyrrha a look that said trust me

She followed his lead

"You are right her ears are really soft" she said softly

Though her conscious mind hated to have it touched like she was some kind of animal, her bunny ears began to tingle in anticipation, no one else besides her had touched them before or at least not gently (CARDIN), and as much as she wanted to deny it, the sensation wasn't unpleasant.

"say Pyrr what do you think of professor port´s homework?" he asked

"well…" she started

They continued that way for a while talking between themselves and ignoring or treating the naked Faunus like a real bunny.

Velvet vegan to stir at her uncomfortable position

"mmm it appears that velvet is uncomfortable maybe we should let her walk a bit?" Pyrrha asked

"mmm, maybe you are right, bunny do you want to do some exercise?" he asked

Velvet Nodded and gulped, after all she was very uncomfortable and need to flex her muscles, besides she had been fighting down her reaction to the please…unpleasant sensations, yes unpleasant sensations of their hands on her head.

"fine, walk her Pyrr" he said while giving her the leash to her partner

Pyrrha pulled the leash a little

Before she could stop herself, velvet began walking without trying to get up.

"Good girl I didn't even need to use the crop for you move on" Jaune said

Somehow both females knew the play was about to begin; that much was made obvious when he kneeled getting close to the Faunus's head for a moment.

Pyrrha and velvet could see the wide smirk on his face.

"Do you want a treat then, pet?" he asked

She nodded unsure what else to do

"you can talk when your master allows you, understood?" Pyrrha said

"Yes, Mistress" she sighed contentedly to finally being able to talk.

Though she was anxious to see what direction this play might take, she was less scared than at the beginning, maybe this wasn't going to be so bad.

"Alright then. Sit." The first command

It was definitely a simple one, just to get started.

"wow you immediately sat like a bitch and I didn't even have to order you to open your legs."

"Really? I did it right?" Velvet asked unsure why was she pleased

"Yeah. I mean... Look, I know you don't have experience with this but you are doing it well for a firstie" he said

"Roll over" this time the order came from Pyrrha

Without hesitation, she bent forward to crouch lower and rolled onto her back, then further over until she was upright on her hands and knees again. Her collar fit just loosely enough that it spun as she did, so there was no complication there.

"good girl" she said giving her a candy that was on her bag

Velvet was about to take it with her hands when Jaune hit her with the crop

"use your mouth" he said

She took the candy with her mouth

"now let's play a little game, bring the ball" he said launching a ball

She followed her orders

"Gooood girl." Once she had returned, he held his hand underneath her mouth. "Drop it." Which Velvet did immediately, smiling up at him without realizing it?

"Jaune she has a fine arse wouldn't it be better if you put her a tail to complete this roleplay?" Pyrrha commented

Velvet blushed now conscious that she gave them a show of her backside

"I agree, but I promised bunny we wouldn't touch her that way" he said

"a pity It would look good on her" she signed

Velvet was embarrassed at being discussed like she wasn't even there but didn't dare to talk

"Do you want to try it now?" Jaune said offering her the toy

"of course" she took it and launched

A slight flush stole over the pet's face as she followed her orders.

Velvet tried to ignore how much she was enjoying the sensation of being treated less than a person and more like a pet.

Intellectually she understood that this was humiliating, that her actions were probably undercutting the efforts for Faunus equality that she wasn't an animal to be treated like that, understood she was only following orders to prove she was tolerant to other people strange kinks.

That didn't matter to her baser instincts.

The same instincts that as cliché as they sound make a cat Faunus love tuna, a monkey Faunus love bananas, a bull Faunus being more aggressive, etc.

Said instincts had her rolling onto her back and holding her arms and legs in the air, face flushing very slightly at what her Faunus instincts were encouraging her to do against her human wishes.

Still she wasn't going to accept something so embarrassing about her people to her masters… F-friends, y-yes just friends

"Ok let's take a break" Jaune said

"but we are having so much fun" Pyrr complained

"yes me too, but look at velvet, how sweaty and red she is, she needs a break, don't you pet?" he asked her

"Y-yes absolutely, I am getting a bit tired" that was a lie has a huntress she had a good stamina, but she wasn't going to admit that her state was from arousal and not tiredness

Jaune and Pyrrha took their seats and velvet stayed in the grass like she was a dog.

Jaune noticed that Pyrrha looked distracted and asked her

"Something in your mind?" he asked

"It is nothing" she said

He gave her a look

"It´s just… How can you keep up a normal conversation when there is an incredible naked woman…" she was saying

"Pet" he said

"...pet showing us her body" Pyrrha asked

"The same way a can keep a normal conversation with my incredible hot partner, I just remember that as amazing she is, she is still just a person, or in velvet case a pet" he said

Both girls blushed at his compliment

"A-all right. By the way Jaune why are you going easier on velvet?" Pyrrha asked

"Easy?" he blinked and asked

"Jaune this is pretty…tame compared with what you have done with Yang or the other clients I have seen you" she said

"You thought I was going to whip her arse until it was red as your hair" he smiled gently

"Well…yes" she said

"Pyrr, pain is an acquired taste, like beer, you don't like it the first time, second and maybe third, but in your ninth can you stop wanting to throw and drink it like water" he said

"Well, Yang enjoyed the first time you hurt her same as your other clients" she said

"Yang is one of the few exceptions, a natural masochist and the others have acquired the taste for pain" He said

"Is that why you didn't punish her when she fell on her face trying to run and catch a carrot toy? I thought you didn't hit her because it was funny" Pyrrha asked

"Pyrr she is a novice she is going to make some mistakes. Falling when you are trying to run in four legs is perfectly normal; you have to practice to get the necessary coordination. And yes it was also pretty funny" he said with a smile

Velvet just continued eating from the bowel on the floor

"Is coordination the reason she has all her face covered in food?" she asked noticing the Faunus state

Velvet had food in her hair, nose and drool dropping from her chin

"Yes, trying to eat without hands isn't easy, so getting messy is understandable" he said

"Or maybe she is pig Faunus rather than a rabbit" Pyrrha said

"Maybe" Jaune said petting velvet

Velvet just got redder at their degrading comments about her eating

The trio enjoyed their meals in peace, but everything has to end.

"Even if you didn't enjoy it I really enjoyed this pet play Velvet." Pyrrha said

"Me too, you were a good pet velvet" Jaune said

"Thank you, b-but I actually enjoyed this." she said ashamed to even say it

"Oh, does that mean you won't say anything" Pyrrha asked

"N-no, in fact could we have another session later?" she whispered

"Mmm, what did you said pet? I didn't hear you" Pyrrha said

"I asked if we can have another session" louder

"LOUDER YOU STUPID ANIMAL" Pyrrha said while hitting her with the crop

"I ASKED IF YOU WANTED TO HAVE ANOTHER SESSION WITH THIS STUPID ANIMAL!" velvet screamed

Her eyes widening at what she said

"Jaune can we play again with her? Can we?" Pyrrha asked

"I am sorry Pyrr but I don't want to mix my job as a dome with my new life as a hunter in training, yang was an exception" he said

"Please, Jaune, pretty please" Pyrrha said with her most cute eyes

"Yes master, pretty please." Velvet said in the same tone

He could ignore velvet easy; ignoring beautiful woman begging him for something was a second nature for him.

But for an unknown reason her partner was another matter.

"Well I told you I would teach you how to be dome and it will be easier with two novice subs with different tastes to practice; besides I have never had Faunus sub before velvet…." He said

"GREAT/YEAH" both women screamed

"…BUT, she has to follow one last command, no matter how humiliating it is" he said seriously

"A-all right I will do it" nervous at his serious tone

He guided her to the nearest tree

"Jaune we had make her walk, play and eat in the garden like an animal what else could we make her do?" she asked genuinely curious

"What aren't animals allowed to do in the house?" he asked with a smirk at seeing velvet´s realization

"Oh I see" Pyrrha said now smirking at her discomfort

"Now pet, lift your right leg and do your business" he ordered

That did it, she walked, ate, played like an animal, and now she was doing her private business like one.

Right here, right now she was nothing more than an animal.

With that realization she came as hard and screamed as a banshee.

"You came without the permission of your owners" Pyrrha said in ager hitting with the crop

Velvet felt the pain of back but didn't care; her last thought before fainting was that she couldn't wait to play with her owners again.

"You can stop now Pyrrha she fainted" he said

Pyrrha was surprised to hear that

"W-what, is she bad? Did I hit her too hard? Did i…" she asked a now nervous at hearing that

"Calm down partner she just fainted from pleasure, now just lift her and help me to bring her to the house" he said

"A-all right" she said lifting the now unconscious Faunus

"By the way Pyrr you were great" he said

"You really think so?" she asked

"Yes, you degraded, hurt and rewarded her when she did something worth of it" he said

"Thank you Jaune, it means a lot to me" she said with a bright smile

Somehow that make Jaune blush more than the naked girls on her arms did

"Pyrr I noticed you really liked to hurt her" he asked

"I am sorry, I just really liked the sound of the crop with her body" she blushed at the admission

"Wow partner you are a natural sadist"

"I am sorry" she repeated

"Don't be, I liked the smile you had while hurting her" he said

Now it was her turn to blush

"Say Jaune" she started

"Yes Pyrr?" he asked

"Isn't going to be complicated having two subs to work in beacon?" she asked

"Nah, they are just two girls I can handle it" he said

"I suppose you are right is not like we are going to get more girls" she said

Both of them laughed at the thought

By the end of the year both of them will remember not to tempt fate.


	9. Glynda

A/N: I am not really a writer so from now on I am going to…well just roll with the story. Please ignore plot holes, time jumps, etc.

For those who are offended by the story:

I am sorry if it offends but I don't know how writte BDSM life style and this is a an humorous fic not a serious one, I have heard safe, consensual and sane I think I covered more or less. In the same way rwby covers why no one noticed an untrained civilian entered school for trained fighters.

DON'T ASK MUCH FROM ME!

I explained in chapter 6 I will give few explanations or none at all.

Two, evidentely people are angry by how Jaune treated Yang in the first chapter, one nothing as excessive as rape happened and two: yes what Jaune did was wrong and all that.

BUT YANG WENT TO THE OWNER OF A CLUB, DEMANDED INFORMATION FREE FROM HIM, AND FALLING THAT DESTROYED HIS CLUB AND HURT HIS EMPLOYEES WHITOUT ANY REMORSE (a bit sociopathic if you ask me). SHE ALSO DIDN'T FACE ANY PUSNISHMENT BESIDES A LECTURE FOR HER ACTIONS.

There is a great fic Arc of the Revolution By Aleadrex, that at some point mention after Yang is stoped from destroying the club by a rejected Jaune the police tell him in general they resent hunters and huntress because basically they can do whatever they want whitout consecuenses. And that really gets the police.

I recommended it to you people.

PD. PLEASE REVIEW

A bar in vale

There were two women drinking and talking in a bar, one of them was a huntress and the other a reporter, while it might sound like the beginning of a joke, it was actually a pretty common sight in this bar

"…And that is why I came late, honestly removing all that maple syrup from the walls was a nightmare" said Glynda

"Yes I can imagine it" she said chuckling

Both took a sip of their drinks

"Not that I don't enjoy our talk Glynda but I don't think this is why you asked me to come" Lisa lavender said to her friend

"Well…you see Lisa I don't want to sound bad but about the Money you lend me, well I need I bit more time to pay you" she said ashamed

The reporter signed

"How much time?" she asked

"Six" Glynda answered

"Six weeks, it is a lot of time but you are my best friend, so all right" she said

"Six months" Glynda corrected her

There was silence for an awkward moment

"No, I am sorry but even if you are my friend I can't do that" she said

"Please Lisa I really can't pay you right now" she said begging

"Mmm, there is only a way I could give you more time" she said eyeing at her

"What do I have to do" she asked nervous at the way she is looking at her

"Listen I will be blunt, have you read the book I gave you on your birthday?" she asked

"Yes, ninjas of love 14, the one about a girl that serves a Young merchant to repay her debts" she said with her cheeks red and not from the alcohol

"I won't bore you with details, but I need you to serve a friend of mine in the same way" she said

 _A very special friend_

"WHAT? YOU WANT ME TO..." Glynda was almost screaming

She was shut up by the hand of Lisa

"Lets cut the crap, Glynda you owe me Money, a lot of Money, cant pay me or get it on time that is why you inveted me to get drunk and convice me to give you some time, i am just telling you what do you have to do to get it" she said

"You want me serve someone like … Misty would do" she blushed remembering the illegal things the fictional character did with bananas

"Don't dramatize Glynda neither of us are Young naive maidens, but if it makes you feel more relaxed you can wear a mask to not be recognized" she said

After a few moments she talked

"Why?" Glynda asked blushing incredulous

"Why? Well you are going to be my Christmas gift for my friend that is all I am going to say" she said

"I- I just do this one time and that is all" she asked

"One time? I told you before, you are going to be my Christmas gift, haven't you Heard of the 12 days before Christmas? You will serve him in Christmas and eleven different times afterwards when he wants your service" she said

"That is too much, maybe a Little less…" Glynda objected

"Glynda just say yes or no don't waste both of our times" Lisa said

She spoke after a few moments

"I- I will use a mask? He won't recognize me?" she asked meekly

"Yes you would use a special mask to blind you, he won't recognize you and neither will you recognize him, also you will be tied so you can't back off" she said

"I will be completely defenseless? At his mercy?" she asked

"That is the idea, don't worry I trust him, he won't hurt you…much" she said with a smirk

After some silence

"F-Fine I will see him"

"technically you wouldn't see him, I will pass for you to warp you as the gift you are, who knows, maybe you will enjoy it Glynda , Monty knows when was the last time you got laid" she said with mirth

"Shut up Lisa, it is the last time I ask you for Money" she said leaving in anger and shocked at what she agreed

A few moments later someone else sat with Lisa

"Your friend didn't look happy" an unknown girl said

"Glynda is a grown up woman, she will get over" Lisa said

"If you are sure" unknown said

"oh she won´t like at first, but I will bet my journalist carreer she will be ended up being nothing more than a bitch in heat like us at the end" Lisa said smiling

"Excuse me? Are you calling me a bitch?" she said with a dangerous tone

"No I am calling you HIS bitch, or wouldn't you do anything he asks you?" she said calmly and daring her to deny her

"Ask me? He doesn't have to ask anything from me, I am his to do as he wishes" she said proudly

"And as his girls it is our duty to protect and help him in everything we can" Lisa said

"How does your friend falling for him like us will help him? I mean I have no problem if he ends up with another girl becoming his but I would like her to be useful to him" she asked unsure

"Why do you think she will fall like us?" Lisa asked smiling

"oh I don't know, she just reminds reminds me of this lonely reporter that become his client to get information and write a note about the kinks of rich people, but when she got the info she had fallen so hard for him, that couldn't bring herself to publish it if that meant to never being with him or worse get him in trouble" the unknow said smirking

"touché, but in this case will be a lonely huntress, and to answer your question she is a staff member at Beacon Academy, the headmistress of beacon in all but title, so in case he has trouble with his transcripts or something..."

"His transcripts are the best I made sure of it" she said defending her work

"Like said or something" Lisa said

"...Fine I understand what you mean...say how long you think it will take her to fall for him?" she asked

"I give her seven encounters before she is blushing like a school girl" she said

"Arent you giving her too much credit" she said with mirth

"Glynda is a professional huntress, a strong, independent no sense woman, she is not a schoolgirl who is going to fall in love just with a night of passion" she said

"So she is stubborn" the unknow said

"she could teach one or two things to a rock and a mule" Lisa conceded

"Well if that is the case, maybe you should tell Jaune he can be a little rough" she said smirking

"Maybe you are right, after all she is a big girl, besides she is going to be her Christmas gift, he should use her at her fullest" she said smirking back

Christmas Lisa´s house

"Jaune what are we doing here? This is where we brought Velvet last time" she said

"Well you see my friend gave a gift and I wanted to share it with you" he said

Her face conveyed hers confusion at this, but Jaune simply pointed at the fallen form of a person, instead of answering her.

It was an unconscious woman, her hands tied behind her back, she couldn't see the face, but she could tell it from her impressive bust barely restrained by the ribbon wrapping her breasts as a gift.

She immediately knew what the Christmas gift was.

Pyrrha stood rooted in front of the door watching the scene before her.

She wasn't a prude; sure she was still a virgin, but not a prude, not after all the things she had done. But _this_ , having sex with someone without their explicit and direct consent that was just WRONG, at the same time the idea of Jaune doing something like that was ridiculous. So she asked like there was nothing wrong with the scene

"What are you doing with her, Jaune?" she said calmly

For some reason, even if she should be angry at Jaune for the scene, she wasn't, she absolutely trusted him. And she told him

"What does it look?" he asked

"That you are about to _Rape someone._ But I know it can't be that because, you are my partner, I know you and I trust you, besides if didn't do something like that to Yang after the shit she pulled at the club you work you wouldn't do it to unknown woman."she said with a smile

Somehow that makes him blush more than the semi naked woman in front of him

"First don't use my name, right now we are Master Zeus and Mistress Hera" he said

"L-like the married couple of mistral mythology" she said shuttering

"Y-yes, anyways she was given as a gift to me, the one to gave her to me said she owed her a lot of Money and agreed to be used as I pleased 12 different times as a payment, she also said and I quote: she has never had a session before, so she might scream a lot but don't stop, be as rough as you want with this bitch, she has her aura unlocked, so she can take it." he answered

"So she agreed? Are you sure?" she asked

"I trust my friend so yes she did. And I want to share her with you my parthener and best friend" he said giving her a wrapped box

"J-Jaune I don't know what to say…" she said taking the box

 _Except I would prefer to be something more tan partner and best friend_

"Don't say anything and open your gift"

"What it is a collar? No too big and large, A crop? ...a red dildo" she said in surprise

"It combines with your hair and eyes Hera, now come here let's begin while the night is young" he said

She blushed at that and got closer

He flipped the unconscious woman on his chest (making Pyrrha angry without realizing), before he started probing her asshole with a finger and muttered.

"Shit! That's one tight asshole! It is going to hurt to take her from there" he said to himself

"Maybe can I go first? To lose it for you?" She asked meekly offering her help

"Thank you partner, you are always looking for me." He said with a smile

"You are wel…" she was saying

When a groan came from the naked woman

"Oh ho! Looks like she is waking up" Jaune said

"I'll take her ass" Pyrrha said positioning herself

"Don't forget to make it loose. As tight it is now, it might just snap your dildo clean off the first time it contracts." Jaune said giving her an oil bottle near the woman

"Thanks for the advice." She said

She put one of her fingers in and had to agree with Jaune's assessment. She was _extremely_ tight. She was an anal virgin for sure; she gave a quick prayer to the gods hoping she wasn't a real one too.

She kept at it, moving her finger slowly around, until her asshole felt loose enough to push two of her fingers in. The woman kept groaning so she guessed whatever she was doing wasn't that fun for her.

She guessed she should be worried about her, but somehow she was more worried about getting it loose enough for Jaune.

She sighed. At least she had her aura unlocked so it should theoretically work in keeping her ass intact when she started thrusting. She was just about ready to push three of his fingers inside, when she woke up. She tried to push herself off the floor, but with her hands tied and Pyrrha grabbing her hips to keep from moving, she was barely even able to budge.

She was still disoriented so she held in that position for a second until she felt Pyrrha trying to move her fingers in her, three of them this time but the shock of the intrusion seemed to finally snap Glynda awake.

"Wha-? Where am I?" the woman groggily asked, before she noticed the exact position she was in. "WHAT!? LISA WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!? GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME THIS IS NOT WHAT WE AGREED!" Glynda screamed

Glynda felt some feminine fingers on her backside so she assumed it was her friend.

"Looks like we've got a fighter, Hera" Jaune chuckling

Pyrrha however, was in no mood to chuckle, she now had to fuck the woman in the ass, when she was awake and with how she now struggled against her, as she sought to hold her down, it was not going to be an easy time.

"This is not funny Zeus, now give me a hand!" she snapped at him.

"Geez! Lighten up, would you?" Jaune said, as he put one of his legs on her back, pushing the upper part of her torso to the ground and immediately robbing her of half her mobility.

Pyrrha did the same with her legs; she sat on her thighs with her knees while using three fingers in her left hand to widen her enough to accept her. Even with her body nearly immobilized, the woman didn't seem to lose any strength in her voice, as she kept shouting.

"REMOVE YOUR FINGERS FROM THERE LISA, I HAVE CHANGED OPINION, I WILL PAY YOU LATER, YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ANYTHING ABOUT THIS YOU FUCKING BITCH." Glynda kept screaming

Afraid of feeling the fingers of her friend on her backside

Pyrrha ignored her. She was experiencing guilt from hearing wanting to back off from whatever she agreed and speaking with her may have caused it to increase.

She took her fingers out when she felt she had stretched out her asshole enough and started to put her dildo in position. It was a new experience in many ways, sure she had he had never done something like this, but Jaune didn't look uncomfortable so he guessed it was pretty okay. She was still a bit uncomfortable with the screaming though, Jaune being there probably helped a little.

"She is ready, you can go ahead Hera, by the way this dildo stimulates the sensations of a natural dick for the user, and you will feel like you are taking her." he said

She knelt forward, guiding herself with one hand to her target, while with the other he held her hips to keep from moving much. Glynda seemed to gain a new set of lungs as Pyrrha did so.

"NO! STOP IT! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I AGREEDED TO SLEPT WITH SOMEONE BUT NOT THIS, I HAVE NEVER HAVE ANYONE THERE." she screamed, her voice shrill.

Glynda already recognized that the unknown woman wasn't her friend so she didn't call her Lisa.

"Oh yes we can." Jaune chuckled at her as Pyrrha pushed the tip of her fake manhood into her still tight asshole. The lubricant made it easier for her, but again she was really tight.

Pyrrha couldn't deny the sensation of pleasure that assaulted her body when she entered, Jaune was right she felt like she really was taking her.

 _Is it wrong that I found her sadistic smile beautiful?-Jaune thought_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Glynda screamed in pain as his partner pushed herself a little further in.

Well, it looked like the woman still need more time to begin to enjoy. Shame

"And it looks like Hera here, just has!" He added.

Pyrrha didn't paid attention, the woman screams got more and more high-pitched as she pushed more of her member inside her asshole. She also began to feel more stimulated.

Jaune really knew how to pick a gift.

When she was finally all inside her, Pyrrha felt her screams could have shattered crystals, and they actually shattered a lamp. It took a few more seconds for her voice to die down, but Pyrrha still didn't move.

Both women took a moment to rest and breathe

Still, with how loud she was getting at times, she could make the neighbors call the police to them thinking they were killing her.

When she told Jaune to gag her, however, he simply waved his concerns

"Don't worry partner, all the house is pretty much sound proof, the worse she could do is hurt our ears and her throat" he said reassuring her

"All right" she said

"Besides you like hearing her screams, don't deny it" he added.

"I-I don't… T-that isn't true… I just…" she said shuttering

Neither of them believed her words

She was interrupted when they heard the Glynda say something.

"What?" Jaune asked, curious despite himself. The woman had been screaming expletives at them before, and he didn't think it had changed in the last few minutes after her non-stop screaming.

"… Please… stop. I will pay Lisa somehow...but just stop" She whimpered.

Apparently the last few minutes had been more painful for her, than he had imagined if this was her reaction after it.

Pyrrha felt they should apologize.

But that was what the small part of her brain felt, the part which still felt guilty about this. The rest of her mind and her body, however, felt even more excited than she'd been a moment before. Her whimpers had fanned the flames of her sexual desire into greater heights of depravity.

"I am sorry but you were given as a gift to Zeus and he still hasn't played with you, if you want to back off you can do it after we use you." Pyrrha said apollegetely

"Please we are both women, you have no idea how much it hurts" Glynda whimpered playing the we are both women card

It worked to a degree

"We are not going to stop, but I tell you what, my partner cock hurts by how hard it is, make it feel better with your slutty mouth and I will go slowly… " she said

Pyrrha, somehow, held on by gripping Glynda ´s butt for support as she extracted her member from inside her with agonizing slowness, before slamming it back in.

"…hurt him and you will not be able to walk until New Year" she finished

Glynda screamed and grunted with the mix of pain and pleasure that assaulted her senses.

Jaune put his erection near her nose

"I-I can't..." She pleaded breathlessly, "No more..." Glynda begged

Pyrrha used her nails in Glynda ´s butt and pushed herself in one go.

"AAHHH!" Glynda screamed

"listen I care more about my partner than I care about some unknown whore with money problems, and right now my partner´s cock is so hard that it hurts, so the next sounds that came from your mouth will be the words: I will do it gladly mistress or just a high pitch screams" Pyrrha said

The mask mostly covered upside her nose, so from her lips they saw her expression cycling from anger, to hatred, to fear, to worry, and ending at resignation.

"I-I will do it mistress" Glynda said whimpering

Jaune put his manhood inside her mouth after that, and she started sucking him without any complaints.

"Thank you Hera, you are always looking out for me" he said smiling

"You are welcome Zeus" she said

They slowly pull and push inside her holes, at some point they notice Glynda starts to enjoy it, her moans changed, now more of pleasure then pain, and her walls clenched and relaxed rapidly.

"Oh? Is that an orgasm I feel coming on?" Pyrrha asked

Glynda tryed to deny it, but she had her mouth occupied

"Oh don't be shy, we are pretty close too. Lets cum together" Jaune said

The three came at the same time

Glynda shame was mixed with bliss

"Well that was really fun, we are going to let you rest here, Lisa will come for you tomorrow, and I will see you later" Jaune said

"But Zeus you still haven't used her other holes" Pyrrha said

"Yes, but look at her she looks that she is about to pass up…" he said

Pyrrha did realizing he was right; the woman was probably going to fall unconscious in few more minutes

"…this is her first anal and you were a bit rough so it is kind of understandable." He said

"I am sorry" she apologized

"Nah, don't worry we will use her another time" he said 

"There won't be a second time" Glynda whispered

"I don't know I think your body thinks different, after all, you've clearly loved it." Pyrrha said mocking her with her finger in her pussy

"Th-that's not true!" Glynda said

Pyrrha just continued playing with her

"S-stop I have already came if you do that I will…" Glynda was saying

She couldn't finish passing from another orgasm

"Well that was disappointing." Pyrrha said

"Like said it was her first anal, besides Lisa said she probably hadn't gotten laid for a time, I will take her to the guest bedroom, you can take something from the kitchen, Lisa let a lot of food" he said lifting Glynda

"She must really be a good friend not only to give you such a gift, but lend you her house" she said

 _I need to know her intentions towards Jaune_

"Yes she is" oblivious to her tone

After he left she began to get ready

"Now to get ready" she said to herself

After a few moments Jaune came to the kitchen but not seeing his partner he called her

"Pyrrha where are you?" he asked

"In the living room" she called

When he arrived he was left speechless

His partner was in northing but red lingery and a ribbon on her hair

"P-Pyrrha why are you in lingery" he asked

 _Damnt Jaune you have seen a lot of naked girls there is no reason to get this hard just for your partner_

"Well Jaune I still have to give you my gift" she said blushing

"B-but you are a virgin, W-well technically you have had sex before but not like that, why are you giving it to me, wouldn't you prefer a nice guy rather than a gigolo… " he was saying when he was interrupted

Pyrrha silenced him with a kiss

Both of them blushed brightly more than the Christmas tree next to them

"I-I want you to have it Jaune, I trust you" Pyrrha said

"I-I will be a gentleman" he said

"Good, I don't want to imagine what Jaune Jr would do to me if you weren't" she said relived

"It is not that big" he said pouting and trying to be humble

"There is a reason why Yang calls you ladykiller" she said with mirth

"Maybe it is a bit average" he said

"And Nora just likes pancakes a bit, but let's just go, you already took my first kiss, now take the rest" she said sultry

They began to remove their clothes

 _Please don't faint please/ don't faint_ both were thinking at the same time.

Pyrrha got on her back in the floor.

He began caressing her body for some moments, before leaning a bit more over her and started playing with her breasts.

He grabbed and squeezed at them, gently as if giving her a massage even as he continued getting in position.

"It will hurt a little" he said gently

"Do it Jaune, I trust you" she said

He entered gently

"AAHHH" she whimpered letting some tears

"Shh, it is all right it is almost there, tell when you are ready to continue." he said trying to calm her and cleaning her tears

After a few moments she smiled and noded to him

He began to rhythmicly pounding her pussy. When he felt he was close to climax, he let go of her know

"I am about to come Pyrrha" he said

"Come inside Jaune" she said

Both puttying their hands on their backs to press themselves closer

He emptied his load inside her.

"Ahhhh" she screamed

"Ahhhh" he screamed

After they recovered their breath Pyrrha spoke

"That was magical" she said

"You were magical Pyrrha" he said blushing

"Charming, let's continue I know for a fact you still have more energy to burn up, thanks to the useless whore upstairs"she said

"Yes, lets continue" he said

He said playing with her breasts

The people on the house were happy whith the events

Jaune couldn't use Glynda that day but he didn't care when he had goodness for himself.

Pyrrha was just happy that Glynda didn't last much so she could enjoy her time with her crush

Glynda to her shame ended up enjoying in the end but was happy they let her rest.

"Damnt I-I can't have enjoyed such depraved actions right? Maybe Lisa drugged me with something after all I didn't last anything, I-I will make sure to not let me give anything next time."Glynda said to herself

She did not realize she was contemplating a next time or how her legs were getting wet.


End file.
